Razer's Glory
by Keene
Summary: "I am a realist and I have calculated my chances of success and regardless of the low probability of a positive outcome I just know that I have to at least try. I can't explain why I must ... I just know in my heart…in my soul, if I still have one, that I have to do this." This story takes place after "Cold Fury". Razer has a new mission & only one person can help him overcome rage
1. Just the Beginning

**This is my first Razaya story so please bare with me. There are some twists but it will eventually get there. I t will be ompleted on a chapter by chapter basis. I would love to get any imput about my writing style and what you felt. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at this point in the story.**

* * *

**Razer's Glory**

It was simple Aya's change, evolution whatever it was, had put Razer in total shock. He knew it was because of him. He knew her retaliation and abandonment was his fault. For her last words to them, to him were:

"_I reject you…"_

Her message was clear: since he had in effect rejected her love she was returning the favour. So she shut off all of her emotions, did what she thought was necessary and got back at him as best she could. Left them for dead. No power and drifting through space.

As they waited for the main battery to recharge, Hal, Kilowog and himself had plenty of time to analyze the situation. What was it that Hal had said? There was an Earth saying he mentioned.

Oh yes. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn. Well hell had nothing on an AI scorn.

The guilt that he was now feeling was his own personal hell and his anger was growing, not towards his companions, but rather at himself.

"_Why did I deny what I feel for her? Why had I said that I could never love her? I do __**love **__her,"_ he thought to himself.

He knew that she loved him. Looking back he knew that she had purposely asked Hal that he assist her to repair the ship so that they could be alone together. This way she could assert what she knew he had confessed his love and then she would confess hers as well. It all made sense now. When the Manhunter had attack her back on Odym. It was because she was able to feel emotion…to feel **love. **

**"**_And I destroyed it. Just like I do with everything I touch! Urgh! Curse these feelings. Curse this life!"_

She had a heart and he knew that he had broken it. And because she was new to love and the matters of the heart, he knew that she didn't know how to handle it. He forgot that even though she had the body of a woman…she was still childlike when it came to human experience.

He was her first emotional attachment…the first real relationship that she had ever had and all of a sudden he decided to break that bond. In effect he had destroyed everything that she ever new.

_"Why does this always happen to me? Why?! Why?! Why?!"_

And then it hit him like one of Kilowog's hammer constructs. This was his "aha moment". Like an epiphany Razer suddenly knew what he must do. He had to conquer his rage completely in order to be able to love completely. He had to end the slavery of it all. If he ever wanted to be with Aya he had to overcome his Red Lantern Ring.

However, he knew that no amount of meditation or calming techniques would work alone. He had tried these techniques with the Blue Lanterns, but had little success. And why? Because they knew not of the burning anger that he had inside him. Hell, Saint Walker had probably been born at peace for all that he knew. No, he had to find someone who knew what he was going through. He had to find someone who had once had his rage, embraced it and then renounced it. He needed to find someone that had accepted and then rejected the Red Lantern ring. But who? Who could be privy to such information?

The prime Magistrate Zilius Zocks would know. He had been Atrocitus' right-hand man. He had helped hand pick his victims.

"Hal Jordan we need to go back now!"

"Tell us something we don't know kid. Don't worry just give the ship 5 more hours and we'll be ready to shove off."

"Negative. I can't wait that long. We have to go now!"

"Whoa! Chill little red man. Listen, we can't just wish the battery back to full. We just gotta wait. You do know how to do that don't ya?"

"Of course I do, but time is of the essence. I…we have to save Aya and I know now what I…we must do! And it can't wait for your inferior lantern and you're more inferior brain to comprehend my plan!"

Razer rose and began pacing the ship. This caused Kilowog to scratch his head in bewilderment and Hal to approach him gingerly. In as soft a tone as he could muster, Hal invited Razer to talk in private.

"Razer come with me and we'll see if we can't speed up that process okay?"

Razer gave him a doubtful look, shrugged his shoulders and then followed him out from the bridge.

Once they were out of earshot from Kilowog, Hal spoke up.

"Look I'm not going to beat around the bush okay…"

"What does a bush have to do with anything at this moment?" Razer interrupted.

"Huh? Oh nothing…it's just an Earth saying. Anyway, what I meant to say was I know that you told Aya that you loved her," he raised his finger to stop Razer from interrupting again and continued, "aaaannnd I know that you later denied it. Basically you just messed with her head and she's really, really, and pardon the expression: royally pissed off at you! What were you thinking kid?"

"Well, obviously I wasn't thinking. I know that now, but then I was just…confused. However, I know what I must do now and it can't wait!"

Hal stopped walking, turned and placed his hands on Razer's shoulders, "Listen kid whatever you're thinking of doing is not going to work. This is Aya we're talking 's… no ordinary woman. Heck I don't even think we could say that…"

"Don't! Don't even say that she's not even human. Because I know the contrary. I know that she can feel and I now know that she can…that she can…love!"

Razer turned around and lowered his head in shame. Somehow saying out loud made it all finally ring true and the truth hit him hard right in the gut.

"Look Razer I…I wasn't going to say that she wasn't able to feel, cause I saw how she was afterward. She even told me that she was in pain and she didn't know how to handle it. But you have to realize that it's not gonna be easy. Hell if this was Carol and I was in the doghouse," Razer gave him another confused look but didn't interrupt this time. Hal continued,

"Never mind that, just know that a broken heart is not easily fixed. Even it's a heart made of computer chips and wiring. What I'm trying to say is: just don't get your hopes up."

"I appreciate your advice in the matter and will take it under consideration. I am a realist and I have calculated my chances of success and regardless of the low probability of a positive outcome I just know that I have to at least try. I can't explain why I must or why against all logic my will forces me to. I just know in my heart…in my soul, if I still have one, that I have to do this. Therefore I have to disclose my plan to you both. So just listen to me please!"

* * *

**So that's chapter 1. Feedback is welcome and stay tuned.**


	2. Across the Galaxy

**Just wanted to say thanks for all of you who have started to follow my story. I'm still trying to figure out how to make updates and also bare with me if it takes time. I wrote this next chapter last night and couldn't wait to post. Reviews are welcome and more to come.**

* * *

"He wants us to what? Hal I think that there was some space distortion over the com, cause I thought I just heard you say that we're headin' back to see Zilius Zox."

"You heard right big guy. Razer has a plan, but it requires us to go back and have a little tête-à-tête, no pun intended, with our favourite magistrate."

" **Fine**. But would you mind getting back up here to the bridge and help me out?"

"Sure we'll be right there."

Instead of taking them just hours to reach their destination it took days without Aya's help. By the time they reached the fleet Razer was full of anticipation. He hadn't slept in days and it was taking its toll. His dreams were bombarded with Aya's new image. Her ashen features, her dark, hollow eyes and the monstrosity that was now attached to her body just made him toss and turn and eventually wake up screaming in a pool of sweat. It was torture and he hoped that this meeting would signal the beginning of the end.

"Now when we go in make sure you shower Zox with lots of compliments. There's a reason his head is so big and I'm sure it not due to generous nature. If you want to get something from him you'll ha…"

"Yes, yes we know Hal Jordan. Please let's just get this over with. This is worse than the Spider Guild torture chamber."

"Okay, fine. Let's just go in and do this," Hal open the two grand doors and began, "Magistrate Zox it is such a pleasure to see you again. How have you been? Have you lost weight cause you look gre.."

But before he could finish his ass-kissing, Razer chimmed in and said, " Zox we need to talk! As you know our AI has gone rogue and we need to put a stop to her. In short we need your help. Will you help us?"

"You were always so brash Razer. You'd think that being in the Green Lanterns company this long would have **changed** you. But despite your rather rude outburst I will still not help you…unlessss there's something in it for me of course," Zox now eyed the three with a large devious grin on his face.

"Of course Zox. You know it. If you help us we'll talk to the Guardians and see what we can come up with," Hal replied with as much fake confidence he could muster.

Zilius Zox was still not convinced so Razer added," Listen your magistrate if you help us we would attribute the destruction of the Anti-monitor to you and your Red Lanterns and then the Guardians would be grateful. Perhaps they would even find you a new planet for you to inhabit."

Razer knew he had his attention. The trio waited and in a brief second Zilius Zox answered," Very well, what is it that you need? Huh? Ships , weapons, some heavy duty artillery? What then?"

"We need a name." Razer said in a low tone.

"Hah! Did I hear you correctly? A name? That is all?"

"Yes but not just any name. We need the name of anyone else who has defected from the Red Lantern Corp."

"Oh that is all! Well that's simple: Glory."

"Yes, yes we know that's what you want, but we want is the name," Razer corrected.

"Hahaha. You idiot that **is** the name you want! Her name is Glory and funny enough she's an Earthling!"

* * *

**So that's it I know that it's short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer;) Cheers**


	3. Forsaken Monkey Planet

**Worked late last night on this one and just finished. I hope that you guys like my character Glory. Please let me know what you think of her. For those of you who know more about the Green Lantern mythos I apologize if I get some things wrong or if I tweek some stuff to make my ideas make sense. **

**Again I own nothing except for my character GLory.**

* * *

**Forsaken Monkey Planet**

"That's great! Wow what a coincidence huh Kilowog?" Hal exclaimed as he nudged his friend with his elbow .Then he continued, "I could show you guys around. Or at least you big guy while Razer does his thing. What do ya say?"

"**Stop! **This is not going to be some vacation tour on that forsaken monkey planet of yours Hal Jordan, no offence of course."

"None taken"

"And besides we have no way of getting there within an acceptable amount of time. This quest was doomed from the beginning!" and Razer threw up his arms in frustration.

"Oh but you are wrong young Razer. There is a way. If Glory kept her ring then we could use it twofold."

"How? Tell us now!" Razer demanded as he closed the gap between him and Zox and was inches from his large visage.

"I would if you would **GET OUT OF MY FACE!**" Zox screeched.

Razer proceeded to back away but his bared fangs displayed his displeasure with the idea.

"As I was saying, the Red Lantern ring is the key. We can use it to track her location and then use it to open a portal. However, only another Red Lantern may pass through,"

"So it's similar to the love portals of the Star Sapphires? Well, that means you're on your own kid. "

"Fine I accept. Let's proceed."

After following Zox to the science lab, the circular magistrate began the process of locating their target. With minutes he found her.

"She's there. Is that location familiar to you Hal Jordan?" Zox inquired.

"Oh…she's not exactly where I'm from but at least it's on the same continent," Hal replied with a ring of disappointment in his voice.

The group turned to look at him confused.

"What do you mean by 'at least on the same continent'? Clarify," Razer asked.

"Oh sorry about that. Well, uh, she's not from the good ol' US of A like me."

More confused looks forced him to elaborate.

"She's not from the same country. But it's close. She's Canadian. She speaks the same language, but there are just some differences. But it's not necessary to get in details right now. It won't change anything and we need to get you there ASAP. So Zox what's next?"

"Well, we just need to open a portal and Razer will pass through it. However, I must warn you. There is no guarantee of knowing where he will wind up exactly,"

"What do you mean?" Razer asked with concern in his voice.

"I** mean** you will arrive wherever the ring is at that moment…which could be anywhere. So just be prepared. Now enough **questions!** Can we get this over with? Cause I have Slugterrian massage awaiting me in 15 minutes."

Kilowog grimaced at the thought and then shook it off.

"Right. Okay then, well let's do this. Now Razer once you're done and if you succeed you won't have use of your ring anymore. So there will be no way for you to get back. You'll need this comlink in order to contact us. Just press th.."

"Yes, yes I know! Can I go now?"

With a press of a button a luminous red portal formed. Razer gave a nod of thanks to Zox and then one of gratitude toward his companions. He took a deep breath and vanished from their site.

"Good luck kid" Hal managed to get out before the doorway closed.

The pathway through the portal was dark. Razer assumed that it must be night on the other side but he hoped that his target would be awake.

Glory had just lain down to go to bed when a she noticed a small red glow forming in the corner of her bedroom near her dresser.

"What the fff…?"

But before she could get the words out, the crimson light enlarged to the size of a door and someone came through! Glory jumped out of bed and grabbed the closest thing to a weapon that she could find: the bedside table lamp.

With the lamp in her hand she screamed,"Whoever the hell you are stay away or I'll smash the shit out of your brains!"

Razer could barely see as his eyes were still adjusting to the light, but his hearing was still in tacked. He heard the threat and decided that the best offence was a good defence in this case. So he decided to crouch down into a submissive position and then spoke in as much of a calm and soft manner as he could.

"Glory…please I mean you no harm. Please do not hit me so that excrement will excrete from my nervous system. I am here as a friend and not your enemy. Please let me speak."

Once the man step through completely and the portal, or what she assumed was a portal, was closed, Glory could see him more clearly. Immediately she recognized his uniform. The ominous red…the crimson of hate and anger…of **RAGE**! And now she was frightened, but she stood her ground with the lamp still clasped tightly in her hands as she spoke up,

" I don't know who you are but I told that bastard Atrocitus that I was **done!** I also kept my promise and I told no one about the Red Lantern Corp. So what gives? Has he decided to renege or what? **TELL ME!**"

"First of all I have not been sent by Atrocitus. Second, I like you have defected from the Corp and third I came here for your help. So please can you place the lamp down and actually sit and talk about this?"

It was at this point, during the few moments that Glory backed off and regained her composure that Razer took in his surroundings. No wonder she was so upset. He obviously had entered into her sleeping chambers and interrupted her nocturnal rest. The room was simple: bed, dresser, art on the walls, and the usual unnecessary decorations that earthlings called "knick knacks" strung across the room. Nothing too unusual, until his eyes rested upon her. Glory was far from usual. Even in her simple sleeping garb of culottes and a shirt cropped at the sleeves, she was…breathtaking. In the dim light he could tell that she was of average height of a human female, she had a strong body with lean muscle and piercing green eyes. It was color that he had never seen before and they were absolutely mesmerizing.

"Hey…Hellooooo. Are you listening to me?

"Wha…What? Sorry what did you ask?" Razer stood up very slowly so as not to alarm her.

" I asked if you wanted to go to the kitchen."

"Yes, of course the kitchen. Please proceed and I will follow."

Glory walked out of her room and like he said he followed. As she entered the kitchen she turned on the light and headed for the fridge. She motioned for him to take a seat at the table and he sat. Hands crossed over the table he waited.

"Hey would you like a beer?", Glory asked as she picked up a chilled bottle for herself.

"I'm sorry but a what? I don't"

"It's a drink…a beverage. Would you like one?"

"No, no thank you."

"Fine your loss. I'm gonna have one though. I hope you don't mind, but it will make your story a lot easier to drink in, if you don't mind the pun," and she gave him a wink and she twisted the cap and snapped it in between her fingers so that it flew across the room and landed in the sink.

Razer had followed its progression and was momentarily distracted until she cleared her throat and said,

"So what's your story?"

* * *

**Thanks to all of you who have favorited me and for the positive reviews. Hoped that you like this one. **


	4. Bold as Brass

**Here it is. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the character Glory.**

* * *

**Bold as Brass**

Before he could recount the recent events that had brought him here, Razer took a moment to get a good look at his new found ally. The light in this servery room was much better than that of the bedroom and he was able to distinguish more colours and details. She was leaning against the counter taking slow swigs of her beverage and this time he could see that she was a Caucasian female with very distinctive features. Her eyes were the most striking and definitely one of her best for they were a bluish green that had a touch of yellow near the center. Her hair was a deep shade of red…maybe more auburn than copper and not brassy. Her skin, which in her present attire was visible everywhere, was lightly tanned and yet speckled with smaller darker spots (very usual indeed). And from what Razer could tell from her earlier combative stance she was definitely fit and able to fight.

As Glory took another slow sip from her bottle, a drop escaped and trickled down her chin to follow the crevice between her breasts and it was once it had reached this point that Razer blushed, blinked and cleared his throat. He told her everything starting from the point where Aya had betrayed them up to where he arrived in her bedroom.

"And by the way," she interrupted before he could get out his last word, "The next time you Red Lanterns wanna visit some old comrades can I make a suggestion? Used the freakin' front door!" Glory's voice oozed sarcasm but Razer could tell that she wasn't really upset.

"Yes well. I am sorry about that Glory, but it seems that your Red Lantern Ring must have been in the vicinity of your bedroom…otherwise I would have never…"

"Okay hold up a sec. Before we continue any further I find it really weird that you know who I am but I have no idea who you are."

Razer looked confused for a second as he was sure that he had given her all of the pertinent details, but then it dawned on him that he had never properly introduced himself.

"Oh..yes sorry about that. My name is Razer and if you would like I could give you a detailed synopsis of my life right now. OR we could wait until morning. Which do you prefer?"

"Morning's fine, but let me get the basics straight first. You need my help to release yourself from the ring so that you can save your artificial intelligence girlfriend from being a non-emotional man-hater?"

"Yes…but no…not a man-hater…I think you misunderstood me when I said that she has the "man**hunter**s" under her control."

"No I heard you right, it's just she herself is a **man-hater** right now and her sights are set on **YOU** my friend. Now I have a question for you. What if I decide not to help you? What then huh?"

"Well, eventually when Aya is done destroying one side of the universe, she will come here and destroy the **other side**."

"Oh. So it's the whole "universe in peril ploy" huh? I get it. Well, count me in Buzz."

"Excellent but my name is not Buzz its Raz..."

"Stop! I was just joking. It's a play on…" she stopped herself as she could tell that the joke had gone completely over his head, "Look forget it. Uh so you have a place to stay? Got any other tattooed buddies around for you to crash with or are you alone here?"

"No I have no one."

"Well, I guess you'll have to stay here. It will make things easier anyway. I have a spare room with a futon, it's a bed, and I think I might have some clothes for you too cause there's no way you'll be able to…anyway jJust follow me," and with that she took one last gulp of her drink, placed the bottle on the counter and walked out of the kitchen down the hall.

Razer got up and quickly followed his new roommate to his room. When he was just behind her he decided to keep his eyes up toward the ceiling as it was very difficult not to stare at her partially bare derriere. From the brief glance that he first took he immediately noticed that her culottes were short enough in behind that part of her rounded cheeks were showing. He admired how they were sculpted and bounced up and down as she glided down the hall…

_Stop it! Stop these unclean thoughts right now. You're here for Aya so just stop it!_

Suddenly **she** stopped and without intention Razer bumped into her from behind.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry. It's just so…dark in here that I couldn't see where I was…where you were going,"

"That's okay. Anyway, here it is. The bed is over by the window in the corner. There are sheets in the closet and some clothes in the dresser unless you sleep in that," as she pointed to his uniform.

"Thank you and no I don't sleep in it," he then powered down his ring and was left in his tunic and headdress.

"Humm. It suits you," she winked and then added," Good night Razer, see you in the morning."

When she closed the door, Glory leaned against it, let out a deep exhale and shook her head in disbelief of the night's events. Had it been anyone else that he had appeared to they probably would have called the cops or worse. But she had had her fair share of the weird and wacky, ever since that night when the ring came to her.

Again she shook her head, but this time it was to clear her thoughts. She wouldn't go back to that place tonight for now she thought of Razer. She noticed him stealing glances and of course that bump at the end was no accident. Poor guy he must have had gone through a lot cause his eyes, those beautiful sea-blue eyes, looked so sad. Sure the ring always sought out those with anger in their hearts, but sometimes those same hearts bore the pain of loss in the form of sorrow.

_Well tomorrow is a new day. I wonder if he drinks coffee? Why should that matter? Urgh. Just go to bed already Glory and stop thinking about __**him**__. This is business…keep it professional will ya?_

And with that Glory's downtown apartment was shut down for the night.

* * *

**What did you think? Any comments/ideas? Please let me know.**


	5. Tender Moments

**So here is the next chapter. I would just like to make sure that this story has some Razaya in it but that there will be some twists as well. I don't want to disappoint nor mislead so please review and let me know what you think. Also in order to make the story work I've basically assumed that the Red Lantern ring can be powered down and yet still have the translator working. Thanks for endulging me with this and I hope you like what's next...**

* * *

**Tender Moments**

_When the weight in his bed shifted Razer was alerted immediately to another presence with him. Reluctantly his eyes fluttered open and in the darkness he could make out the silhouette of someone at the end of his bed. _

_"Who's there? Reveal yourself!"_

_"Razer don't be alarmed, it's me," and that's when he felt her fingers travel up his leg over the shorts that he had borrowed from Glory's closet. _

_His chest was bare and as he sat up his muscular abdominals contracted to reveal a hard six pack. Again he couldn't tell who was with him, but the voice was very familiar. Then the fingers travelled past both his knees and up his thighs ever so delicately that it sent shivers up his spine. Suddenly they stopped just on his semi-erect penis and began to gently massage his member over the cotton cloth. It was then that his mystery seductress revealed herself to be…Aya._

_"But that's impossible! Aya what are you doing here? How come you're back to your old self? And what are you doing to me?"_

_"Why I'm giving you a simple penal massage. Am I not performing the technique correctly? It took me 2.666 seconds to calculate just the right ratio of pressure and speed for an optimal erection and ejaculation," and then her voice changed and became more throaty," Why…don't you like it?"_

_As she continued her massage her body shifted so that she was beside him on the bed and her face was inches from his. Razer let out a deep, low moan that even surprised him. _

_"Ohhhh so you __**do**__ like it. Oh I'm so pleased. Because all I want to do is to please you Razer," she leaned in closer now for a kiss, but just as they were inches away and about to lock lips, she turned and jumped off the bed._

_She turned toward the door and while her back was to him she said in a bone-chilling cold tone," But you __**never were**__ pleased with me were you? You didn't want me! YOU REJECTED ME!"_

_When she turned around Aya was back to the Anti-monitor form she took. She was dark and…evil!_

_"Aya no!"_

Luckily Razer hadn't actually screamed out loud for he would have been completely embarrassed had he woken his host on his first night. But this was the worst of his recent string of nightmares of Aya. He took stock of his surroundings as he shifted his bed sheets and removed his shirt to wipe the perspiration from his face.

"What am I doing here? Aya please forgive me. Please forgive me."

Then he lay back down and tried to fall back asleep.

5 Hours later

"Urgh! Morning already?" Glory moaned as she rolled over and turned her radio alarm-clock off. The bright red numbers read 5:30 am and as she stared at her clock she wondered if last night had been a dream. From her sideways scope of the room she could see that it looked normal, but when her eyes landed on the lampshade she knew differently. It was askew, the direct result of her grabbing it last night in self defence when Razer came through the portal.

"Holy crap Razer!" she had forgotten about her guest and who would probably get up soon in a strange place on a strange planet.

So she jumped out of bed thought putting on her robe, but then decided against it. He had already seen her in her pyjamas so it was no big deal. Then walked as quietly as she could down the hall and past his door, which was still closed.

"Oh thank God he's still asleep," she whispered, but as she reached the galley kitchen which opened up to the living room she froze. For there he was still in his tunic and head dress just standing still looking out the patio glass doors. Watching the sunrise.

"_Oh my…" _she thought

The sun's morning's rays seemed to radiate from his body and envelope him in a golden cocoon. She didn't want to disturb him from his revelry so she crept as quietly as she could to his side.

"You don't have to creep around. I was aware of your presence the second that you left your room. You're quite noisy you know,"

"Well, **I didn't know** but thanks for telling me. I guess I should throw out my application then to the secret-super-stealth-ninja-club that I wanted to be a part of so badly," when she didn't get a response Glory asked him," So what did you think of your first Earth sunrise? Breathtaking isn't it?"

"It's adequate. Although I've seen more spectacular sunrises on many other planets throughout the galaxy," he responded with indifference in his voice.

"Oh well alrighty then. Obviously you're difficult to impress so…how about breakfast? Are you hungry?"

"No not really, but do you have something to drink?"

"I can make coffee? Do you drink coffee?"

"I have never tried this "coffee" before, but I am willing to,"

"Okay well, why don't you take a seat on the sofa, relax, and watch some TV, while I make some coffee okay?"

Razer did as he was told and watched her walk to the kitchen. Once the coffee started brewing, he noticed that it did have a good aroma and then he smelted something else cooking. So he called out to Glory,

"What is it that you are cooking there? It actually smells quite delicious. I usually don't have to eat every day, but it has been a couple of weeks since my last meal. May I have some as well?"

"Sure, it's just eggs. I'll fry up a couple for you."

Once she was done preparing breakfast, Glory laid out a plate of eggs and toast for them both and two cups of coffee.

"I usually put sugar and cream, but it all depends on your tastes I guess,"

Razer took a sip of the black, hot coffee but made the most funny grimace that she knew he should taste hers instead.

"Here try mine and see if you like it," and she handed him her cup. He took it reluctantly, unsure if it was improper to drink from someone else's cup, but when she gave him an encouraging nod of her head he went ahead.

This time it was much more pleasant and he actually gave a grin and returned her cup. She then showed him how to make it the same.

As they ate Glory was unsure as to how to break the ice, but then Razer spoke up, "If you're wondering about how we should proceed I believe that it would be most lucrative to just show me exactly how you were able to beat the ring's power."

"Okay, well. It's not that precise and first of all I think we need to set some ground rules for while you're staying here. First of all unlike you I do have a job and I need to pay the bills so at some point I'll have to go to work. Second, you need to be open-minded and listen to everything I say. Finally, you need to respect my personal space. How's that?"

"Fine, but I do have some demands of my own. Time is of the essence and I know that this will take some time to do, but I would like us to begin my training as soon as possible. What is it that you do?"

"Huh? What do I…oh what I do for a living?" Razer gave a nod and Glory continued," Oh well, I'm a teacher. An art teacher to be specific. I teach a couple of classes at the local college about 3 times a week. It's not a permanent thing, but it works for now. But I don't have a class today, cause it's Saturday so we can start right after breakfast if you like," she just stared at his face trying to read him, but couldn't…he was a tough nut to crack.

"Yes that would be fine" Razer said without expression. He then got up and began tidying up his plate.

"Thanks, just put them in the sink and I'll take care of them later. I'm just going to take a shower, but you can watch some more TV, that way you can familiarize yourself with us humans a bit more," Glory got up and was about to take her plate, when Razer reached for it instead and accidently brushed his hand with hers. At this unexpected physical contact he froze for a split second with a look of shock and then just as quickly retracted it.

Glory had felt it too. The connection, the unique magnetism when they touched, she hadn't felt that since…Suddenly she blinked and shook her head to clear her thoughts. She got up and went for that shower…maybe a cold one was in order.

* * *

**Okay so I hoped you liked that little tease. Please review. ;)**


	6. This too Shall Pass

**So this chapter was a labor of love for me and if you've read my profile you might know why. It's a little sad..sorry guys no smut this time, but I hope you like it. Again please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Glory.**

* * *

**This too Shall Pass**

It turned out that the shower not only cleared her thoughts but reinvigorated her spirits as well. Glory knew that if she was going to help Razer overcome his attachment to the ring that she would have to revisit some of her personal demons as well. It might hurt but she had to do this cause the entire universe depended on it.

_"Man that sounds so corny," _she thought, and just laughed as she walked out of the bathroom with a grin on her face.

While she walked down the hall, she tied up her hair into a loose ponytail and was about to call out for Razer when she stopped cold. Razer was where she had left him, but he was sound asleep on her sofa. It was odd to see him lay there so still, so quiet with such a serene visage that she was almost tempted to sketch him right then and there. But just then his face contorted with a look of pain and then his body twisted and turned violently!

"No please Aya, don't! AYA NO!" and then he shot straight up with his eyes wide in horror.

Glory ran to his side and knelt on the floor. She wasn't sure if she should speak so she just tried to calm him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Razer, Razer. It's okay. You're here with me, Glory, remember?" she spoke in as soft and a soothing tone as she could manage.

When reality set in and his dream haze faded away, Razer turned to see her there. Glory's face was taut with concern and fear for him and then he realized that her hand was on his shoulder. He didn't mind her comforting touch, but the time had passed for it so he looked over at her hand with a disapproving looked.

Glory immediately understood that her touch was unwanted and removed it as fast as she could.

"So tired huh? Well, once we get started you'll feel more relaxed and you'll want to take a nap after. But for now how about we begin? Remember when I said that I needed you to be open-minded and to do whatever I asked?" Razer nodded in agreement. "Okay then. First I need to ask you some questions. What happened to you that enraged you so much that Atrocitus sent a ring for you?"

Razer readjusted himself on the sofa so that he was now seated upright and moved over slightly so that Glory could sit as well. But before he answered, he took a moment to reflect. He was hesitant to tell her his story because he still wasn't sure if he could trust her. He would open up to a total stranger. Telling her something that only his closest friends knew about. So instead of answering her question, he posed one of his own," Why did the ring come for you?"

"Oh, I get it. You don't know me. You wanna see if I'm for real. Okay I'll bite. I'll try to keep it short since '**time is of the essence'** ," and she winked as she mocked him. "About two years ago my life was perfect. I had just finished university and was ready to get a job, I had a great apartment and best of all I met my soul mate and we were so happy. Sean was his name and he was an engineer, just graduated as well, and that New Year's Eve he had just proposed. We were going to married this June actually had the accident not destroyed everything," Glory had to stop. Just thinking of Sean, even after all this time, still hurt her. So she got up and moved to the patio door, where she opened it for some fresh air. The cool breeze that came off of the nearby river seemed to ease her pain just enough for her to continue. With her eyes closed and the light breeze whipping up the loose strands of hair around her face she recounted that dreadful night,

"It was February and I remember that it was unusually warm, which meant that it was probably going to snow. I was home correcting some papers and Sean was on his way back from a conference in Ottawa. He had called me to tell me that he would be back by nine o'clock. He said he was going to leave right after dinner. I distinctly remember asking him to be careful on the road because it was a two-hour drive and as usual I told him that I loved him. I felt a bit uneasy for him to, but I didn't want him to worry so I kept it at that. Well, needles s to say I waited up all night and in the morning I got the call from the police that there had been an accident. Something about a white out, low visibility and the truck driver had fallen asleep. Whatever the reason was I didn't much care. I stopped caring about details when he said that Sean was dead, "Glory could feel a solitary tear trickle down her cheek. She just wiped it away and continued,

"At first I was numb. Shock I guess. Cause the funeral came and went, condolences were uttered and it was all a blur to me. When it did finally sink in, a week later that he was never, ever going to come through that door and kiss me again, I broke down. My heart literally broke. I swear I could feel it crack in two cause it hurt so bad. My chest actually physically hurt inside. I remember just crying so hard that I had no tears left. I remember also being drained and all I wanted to do was sleep, because at least in my dreams I could see him again. I could be with him again. **We** could be together again and make love again."

"But then the sadness turned to hate. I **hated** the driver of that truck. I **hated** the fact that he survived and Sean was gone. I also **hated** the fact that God let it happen. That's when I cracked. I broke a lot of stuff. I cried some more, I cursed and screamed and got drunk. I got really drunk…shitfaced, the I-can't-remember-a-single-Goddamn-thing-kind-of-drunk. My neighbours called the cops. They gave me a warning and that was when it hit me. When the cop stood there at my door and I saw just a glimpse of his gun in its holster. Then the word "REVENGE" came to mind. And that same night it came to me. I remember being huddled over in the corner with a bottle of vodka and I saw it float over to me. I thought it was the booze causing me to hallucinate, but when I put out my hand and it slid on my finger…well you know the rest. And that's my story,"

Glory's face was damp with salty water. She hadn't even realized that she had sobbed openly in front of him as she spoke and now she blinked and wiped her face with embarrassment. But as she turned to face, what she was sure to be some uncomfortable glare from him, she was confronted with him up close. For Razer had ever so quietly gotten up and stood beside her looking out of the window as she had recounted her most painful of memories.

As he listened, he too remembered…he remembered his beloved Illana …he remembered Aya…he remembered the pain of his losing both of them, but he did not weep. When Glory was done he turned to her with a look of empathy that only one who has suffered the untimely loss of a true love could feel. And then with her voice cracking she managed to say,

"And that was my first step,"

"I…I don't understand. Where? When?"

"It was when I first opened up to another human being and **shared my pain.** When I let go of the burden of the pain I felt inside, the pain that was eating me up from the inside out, **that** was when the ring first lost its hold on me. And do you know why Razer?" this time she looked up into those beautiful oceanic colored eyes of his and stared straight through to his soul waiting for his response.

He was frozen by her stare and all he could do manage was a nod of "no" and then she answered her own question, "Because I put my trust in someone. I opened up myself again to another person. It's that vulnerability that will allow you to overcome the rage. All you have to do is just: '**let go**' "and with that she moved past him and sat herself down on the sofa. She then motioned for him to come and join her and to her delight he actually did without hesitation.


	7. Atonement

**Back with another chapter. This one is still pretty depressing, but it's all gonna come together in the next one, I promise. As always I would love to get some feedback or ideas especially on Razer's development. Don't worry I can take it...no really I swear ;) **

**Disclamer: still own nothing except for my character Glory**

* * *

**Atonement**

As a warrior Razer never feared a battle, nor did he fear death. But what terrified him right now, right at this moment was opening his mouth and allowing the words slip past his lips. He could feel the anxiety in his stomach. The churning of his gut and the bile that threatened to make its way up to his throat. But when his eyes moved from looking at the river beyond up to her face it all just melted away. She was there, waiting patiently, with a warm smile giving him strangely enough the courage to continue.

So when he finally cleared his throat, she stood up little straighter eager to listen to his every word.

"I too lost my soul mate. Her name was Ilana and she was my perfect match in every way. She was best friend, my lover and my wife. In many ways we were opposites, but we were a great match because we complimented each other. Where I was brash, she was calm. Where I was pessimistic she was ever the positive one. So when I decided to become a soldier, she was naturally the pacifist."

"Our world was in turmoil. War had broken out everywhere and all we wanted was to live in peace and raise a family. But I refused to bring in any offspring into a world that was consumed with death and destruction. So I did the only thing I thought I could do, I joined the militia and went off to fight," he stopped because now it was getting more difficult to get the words out. His throat was constricting and he swallowed several times to clear it. So Glory got up and got him a glass of water. He took it graciously and after drinking half of the glass, he was ready to continue.

"I remember our last night together like it was yesterday. We were uh…intimate and then we sat up most of the night just looking up at the stars from our living quarters. I remember her being so close that I could hear her heart beat and when she fell asleep I just watched her breath right up until sunrise and then I left her. To this day I regret **never** saying goodbye. I'm sorry but I can't…I can't do this it hurts too much," he looked up from the hands that he was ringing together and his eyes pleaded to stop.

So in an unexpected move, Glory inched closer and picked up his blueish-white hands and held them in hers. Just this innocent motion of sympathy gave him the courage to continue. To her surprise he continued holding her hands and he began once again.

"I guess the cause of my anger is due to the fact that I was not there to protect her and that I am to blame for her demise. I learnt later that I was all part of Atrocitus' plan. **He **started the war. **He** knew that I would go to fight. **He** killed Ilana," he paused once again and dropped Glory's hands as his breathing quickened and his eyes brimmed with tears. Then he just looked straight into her eyes and burst out, "**AND I WASN'T THERE TO SAVE HER! I LET HER DIE. IT WAS ALL MY FAULT AND I KILLED HER!**" he suddenly got up and fell to his knees while he gripped his chest. As he was hunched over Glory leaped down to his side and watched as his body shook in spasms. She was just about to place her arms around his quivering back when he leaned back and let out what sounded like the wail of a wounded animal. He then collapsed onto the floor of the living room not moving with his eyes streaming tears.

After a half an hour of just laying there on the floor, and Glory laying beside him, he turned around onto his back and whispered in a raspy voice, " I am sorry that you had to witness that. I don't usually express my emotions so…freely. Now I know why, that was absolutely exhausting," and then to Glory's surprise he actually chuckled.

She went up on one arm to get a better look at his face and actually saw him grin. "Well, don't say that I didn't warn you. So how do you feel?"

He turned on his side to look at her this time and replied, "Liberated actually. I feel like a weight has been lifted. However, I can't comprehend how I said what I said to **you** of all people. I barely know you, no offense."

"That's all right none taken. And to answer your question it's just a gift I have. Maybe it's because I don't judge and I just listen…oh I don't know. Anyway, what you did took a lot of strength and you should be proud of that. However, we're not done yet."

At this Razer just rolled his eyes and said," What now woman? Have you not tortured me enough today?"

"Hey what can I say I'm masochistic okay," she winked and then added, "But seriously there is something we should do right now and then we're done for the day. So now you know the cause of your pain and rage, your guilt for Ilana's death, now you need to atone for it. Only then can you truly be free of it."

"And how do you propose I do that? Do you have a psychic medium somewhere in your closet that I don't know about?" his tone oozed with sarcasm.

"No we're going to meditate…"

" Oh no stop right there. I have tried meditation before, but with little success. It's just a waste of…"

Now it was her time to cut him off as she placed a finger on his lips and gave him a stern teacher's glare.

"Listen to me you stubborn ass. **YOU** haven't meditated with **ME**. Just watch or I should say listen and you'll see it'll work."

Glory sat up cross-legged and motioned for Razer to do the same. Then she explained," Basically, you're going to close your eyes and listen to my directives. You'll visualize what I tell you see and follow what I do. First I want you to take my hands,"

At this his eyes opened wide as saucers and he looked down at how close they would have to be in order for him to do that.

"Yup that's right. You're actually going to have to touch me. Don't worry I won't bite…hard that is,"and she gave him another wink.

At this he relaxed and took her hands. To his surprise her palms were soft, and very warm. In order to be comfortable, he had to inch closer to her so that even their knees touched.

"Now close your eyes and listen to my voice. Block out all other sounds, concentrate on your breathing and just focus on…my…voice," Glory's voice was now soft and smooth and her tone had lowered a complete octave. Her voice was so deep and slow that if you let yourself it could actually lull you to sleep it was that soothing.

"I want you picture your most favourite place in the universe. It could be a quiet forest clearing or a deserted beach. Anywhere. Where are you Razer?"

"I am in the desert mountains on my home world Volkreg."

"Good. Now I want you focus on your breathing. Deep, cleansing breaths. Now picture the scenery around you…listen to the sounds…. Feel the breeze across your face. You're happy here. You feel safe here… Now I want you to picture Ilana walking in the distance," at this she could feel Razer's hands tense up and so she rubbed her thumbs back and forth to ease his tension. When she felt him relax she continued,

"Now…I want you to imagine her walking over to sit beside you. Look at her, touch her, remember her the way she was… remember the bond you shared. Can you do that Razer?"

"Yes,"he said in barely a whisper and his breathing was heavy but steady.

"Good… now I want you to ask her to forgive you. Imagine her accepting your apology,"

After a few moments Razer opened his eyes very slowly, and just stared at Glory. For the first time in years he felt…serene. He was tranquil and at peace. But he also felt a warm heat rising in the pit of his stomach as he still held Glory's hands. His breathing had slowed again but now it seemed he was panting. Just being in such close proximity and having heard her soothing voice was having an odd effect on him. He felt an urge to be even closer to her.

Glory watched as he opened his eyes. She could sense the change in him, how relaxed he seemed and even though the meditation was now complete she couldn't let go. His eyes, those bright blue eyes just kept drawing her in closer and closer until she was just inches from his face and wanted to…

_Buzzz, Buzzz, Buzzz._ Shit it was her cell. And as if a magic word was spoken, both of them were awoken from their trance. They immediately released each other's hands as if they were red hot coals and backed up from each other with embarrassed looks on their faces.


	8. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Glory.**

* * *

**Sweet Dreams**

Razer was the first to break the awkward tension and rose. He looked down to her as he said,

"Glory, my apologies. My behaviour just now was inappropriate and uncalled for. I would not want to give you the wrong impression. Please forgive…"

"Stop! Stop right there Razer. Look, we're both adults so let's be honest with each other. I know that you love Aya and I completely respect that…in fact I envy you for finding someone to love again. But let's call a spade a spade shall we? You and I both know there is an attraction between us, and we can't help that it's natural. Sometimes physical attraction is just that…physical. No emotions attached just animal attraction to satisfy a basic need. And sometimes it's a need that can't be denied," At this point she got up to look him squarely in the eye.

"Look there's a reason why the Red Lantern Ring came to find me. I'm no angel and I never claimed to be one now. I admit I did overcome my rage and anger, but I never said that I was perfect. So take all of that as you will. In the end whatever happens happens…that's it. Well, I think that we're done for today. Why don't take it easy, maybe try to get some sleep. I have to return this call and grade some papers. Maybe I'll take you out tonight and show you the town so that you don't feel like a prisoner in here," she winked with a sly grin and turned to walk down the hall to her room where she closed the door.

Razer was left standing there to contemplate what had just transpired. He shook his head in confusion and took stock of her words.

_"Urgh! I will __**NEVER **__comprehend the depths of the female psyche!"_

He stormed off to his room in the hopes of trying to get the sleep he desperately needed. Once in his room he closed the curtains and removed some of his clothing. He took off his headdress, and removed his tunic so that he was only left with his cotton trousers. He lay down, closed his eyes and muttered a silent prayer for sleep to embrace him.

Within five minutes he had dozed off. After fifteen minutes he began dreaming_. _

_ He found himself once again on the desert mountain in Volkreg. The sun beat down on the scorched earth but there was a cool breeze that tempered the unforgiving heat. He was lying down this time, on a blanket, under the shade of withered tree with his head propped up by a stone. His eyes were heavy from the heat, so he closed the. He could hear the howl of a drosbar in the distance, but it didn't worry him for they were nocturnal hunters. Moments later he heard the distinct crunching of rocks and dry dirt as someone walked toward him. For some reason he didn't seem alarmed so he kept his eyes closed until the sound had stopped and he was sure that a figure now stood gazing down at him._

_He opened his eyes to see Aya standing there. She remained mute and just smiled. She was her usual self again and Razer took this as a good omen. He sat up and she sat down taking a spot beside him. He opened his mouth to speak, to greet her, to apologize for hurting her so, but instead she raised a finger to his lips. Then she moved closer and placed her hand on his cheek. _

_Her touch was warm despite it being constructed of a synthetic compound and hardlight…oh how he had missed her touch. He also missed her voice and the way that her eyes would glimmer when she saw him enter a room or call her name. Now she was here and despite all of his customary reservations all he wanted to do was touch her back. _

_So very gingerly he placed his hand over the one that was lingering on his cheek and bridged the gap between their faces. He leaned in closer and ever so gently brushed his lips against hers. To his astonishment she returned his kiss expertly. Her lips were moist and soft and her motions were executed with the skill of someone who had done this before. Razer decidedly pushed his doubts to the back of his mind and just went with the flow. His kiss was now desperate, but gentle. It was a kiss that did many things: it excited, it also begged for forgiveness and to heal her broken heart._

_Without a word, Aya stopped to withdraw and look into his eyes. Her eyes darted back and forth and her brow furrowed as if she was assessing his honesty, deciding whether he was truly giving himself to her. And when she was certain of his true intentions she resumed with her kiss with a hidden smile on her lips._

_Razer pulled her close, both of his hands on her shapely hips and she placed a firm hand on the back of his neck and the other on his shoulder. Suddenly her lips parted to reveal her luscious tongue. She separated his lips with it and dove in probing. When she found what she desired, her circular motions were desperate and passionate. She licked and nipped his lips ever so slightly. Razer could sense her ravenousness and that only to taste him completely would satisfy. It was as though she was holding on for dear life for then she moved swiftly onto his lap moaned out loud. _

_The combination of her unforeseen outburst and her position on his midsection managed to give him a semi-erection. However, what she did next made it full and hard. Like a practiced seductress she proceeded to undress him. She removed his headdress and tunic and bent her head down into the crook of his neck to kiss, nibble and lick. _

_Razer's eyes rolled back and it was his turn to let out a breathless moan. The white, tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood on end…and it wasn't the only thing that stood at attention._

_"Oh Aya. Please don't stop,"_

_She grinned then sat back on her haunches to remove her breastplate. Razer was suddenly unaware that he had inhaled deeply. For the first time Razer beheld her beautiful, exposed breasts. They were round and perky and completely inviting. He couldn't resist the urge and accepted the invitation to place his mouth over one of her emerald mounds and suckled. With his free hand he cupped the neglected breast and kneaded it tenderly. After a moment of pure enjoyment on the one, he switched to the other to do the same. _

_His desire now burned and the pain of his hard member against his cotton trousers reminded him that he needed release and fast. So just as he nipped at her nipple with his teeth, he lay down and closed his eyes. Aya understood and removed his hindrance. But she withheld from satisfy him immediately, she took the leisurely route instead. With nibble fingers, she just barely brushed along the underside of his scrotum right up the length of his shaft to the tip. It was slow and torturous for him, but he reasoned that it was payback for what he had done…or not done to her._

_ He let out a guttural groan and arched his back simultaneously. If he thought that that was mind-shattering then he wasn't prepared for what she did next. This time it was her tongue that followed the same path and at the end of its slow meander her lips, the same soft lips he had just kissed, enveloped his shaft in a warm and wet embrace. At this he craned his neck and opened his eyes to meet hers as she proceeded to slide her mouth and hand up and down his member. _

_After a half a dozen deep, slow strokes, Razer was in complete ecstasy. Aya sped up her motion with her hand and he just focused on his oncoming orgasm. He felt it build and as he panted he called out Aya's name. Then the flood gates opened and the rush of his orgasm spilled out and over him._

_Then he heard a voice in the distance. Was that…__**HAL**__!?_

"Razer! Razer! Pick up the com link buddy. Damn it Kilowog. I don't think that he has it with him! Razer!"

_"_Ohhhhh this is very inopportune_!"_ he growled between clenched fangs.

* * *

**Soooo what did ya think? Did it wet any palates? I hope that you guys liked this one and please let me know what you thought. ;)**


	9. Temptation

**This one is a doozy. It's long, but I had to find just the right place to end it. Enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing , including the mentioned song" I Will Wait", except Glory.**

* * *

Temptation

The third time was the charm because Razer opened his eyes and realized that the voice he thought he heard in his dream was actually Hal Jordan on the com link. He looked down to glance at his hard-on, closed his eyes and threw his head back in frustration.

"URGH! Damn that green …," he leaped up and scooped up the device.

"Jordan, I am here. What is it? What is so urgent?"

"Oh nothing, just that Aya has upped her game and is heading **FOR YOU** on Earth that's all, no biggie."

"Hal Jordan if this is an attempt at your Earth humour, I must say that I am not amused."

"Razer, I wish I was joking, but I'm not. Have you come up with a plan yet? Please tell me you got something, please."

"I have only been here one day Hal Jordan. I have made some progress, but I will need some more time. How long do we have until her arrival?"

"Given the speed that she's going I would say about two days. We're ahead of her, and trying to warn anyone that is in her way, but she's determined to eliminate "love" from the universe and I guess she's starting with **YOU** buddy."

"Fantastic! No pressure at all. May I advise you to get here before she does so that we could be prepared before she arrives! Contact me when you're in orbit."

"No problem and good luck Razer, Hal out,"

When Razer heard the com link turn off, he leaned back and rubbed his face in frustration. How was he going to do this? Facing Aya in a dream was one thing. Meeting with her face to face and actually confessing his love and asking for forgiveness was a completely different beast altogether. What if it didn't work? What would he do then?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"_Enough of this! You need to get Glory, you idiot! Just admit that you need her help." _

"Fine!" he agreed with his conscience and got up to head for her room.

When he got there he knocked with conviction and called out her name. When she didn't answer, he knocked even harder and called her name with more force.

"This is ridiculous! Glory are you…" he stopped mid sentence as he entered her room and saw her on her bed with her laptop and some wire device coming out of her ears. Just as he realized that she couldn't have heard him, Glory glanced up and screamed his name.

"Razer! What the hell are you doing in my room! Didn't we agree on personal space and shit? And… OH MY FUCK what the **hell** are you wearing?" and for the first time in a long time Glory could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She wanted desperately to look away, but it was too hard not to. With his white, bristly hair tousled in front of his breathtakingly blue eyes and his white skin glistening with light perspiration temptation gripped her like a vice. She just couldn't help but ogle at his partially nude form for his body was slight but taunt and muscular in all the right places.

_"Holy Crap is that six-pack?"_ she thought.

Never mind the damn six-pack…is that…oh my God….He's got a …

"Glory! Glory! Did you just hear what I said?" Razer asked frustrated.

"Wha…What? Sorry I was just distracted for a second by…" then she purposely looked down at his crotch in order to give him a hint.

With a confounded look on his face, he followed her eyes southward and realized with complete embarrassment what she was gazing at.

"Oh…yes..forgive me I…uh was in such a rush with the urgency of the situation that I forgot to properly prepare myself. I will return in a second,"

But before he could turn and walk out, she called out to him," Razer come back here. For the love of God it's nothing I haven't seen before. Although you're tattoos are something new…well anyway, just here grab this and take a seat," she tossed him a pillow, which he strategically placed over his genitals and then sat on the end of her bed.

"So what's this emergency that you were trying to tell me about?"

"Yes, well it seems that Aya has changed her mind, her focus, rather. She has concluded that in order to have complete order in the universe she must eliminate "love" and so…"

"So she's coming for you. See I told you she's a man-hater."

Razer rolled his eyes and then through gritted teeth seethed, "And I told **you** before it's the manhunters that she has control over!"

"Yadda, yadda, yadda. Whatever. Look you just need to accept the fact that you broke her heart Razer. Otherwise, you're not going to be sincere when you ask her for your forgiveness."

"So that is your plan? That I just go to her and say that I'm deeply sorry?"

"No you asshole. **First** you need to confess that you LIED when you said that you didn't have feelings for her**, then** you tell her that you love her and **finally**, now this is the BIG ONE so pay attention, you beg for her forgiveness! Got it?"

"Yes I got it."

"Good now let's go out and get shit faced, cause if this doesn't work and it's the end of the world I wanna have the best fuckin' night of my life. So what do you say? Huh?"

"No absolutely not! This is not the time or the place for 'getting shit faced'! And why is it that you humans are always referring to feces? I don't understand? Is it a good thing this getting shit faced?"his eyes looked to her for enlightenment and it actually looked like he was grinning as he rubbed his hand nervously on the back of his skull.

Glory just laughed and replied," Yes, definitely yes. Getting shit face drunk will be a good thing to do tonight. Geezus Razer you really need to relax and take that stick out of …never mind. Anyhow first, I would suggest that you take a shower and clean up. I'll pick out some clothes for you so that you DON'T look like an alien from another planet. Then I'll take you to the best pub in town."

At this last comment Razer's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at himself questioningly. He wondered how he was going to pass for a human with the way that he looked.

"Oh don't worry about the tattoos. Many humans have them and it will be so dark that you're skin tone won't matter either. However, if you  
wear that head piece that you have…then you'll stick out like a sore thumb. So come on I'll show you where everything is."

Razer followed her out of her room and down the hall to the washroom. The bathroom was so small that it was difficult for two people to manoeuvre in it without touching each other. So every time that Glory turned to get a towel or some soap, she managed to bump his arm or better yet his stomach. That's when she would feel her face flush again and her breathing quicken a bit.

"So do you know how a shower works?" Razer nodded that he did and she added," Good well, here's everything you need. I'll pick out some stuff for you and leave it on your bed. Then I'm gonna get ready too okay?"

Again another silent nod and she walked out.

When Razer emerged from his room and stepped out to the living room, Glory saw that what she had picked suited him perfectly. He was wearing some faded, low-riding jeans, with black combat boots and old Punisher T-shirt of Sean's. His hair was still wet but combed down so Glory moved to fix it.

"Now just wait a sec, don't freak out. I'm going to fix your hair." She pulled out some mousse from her over-sized bag and pushed the release button where some foam appeared. With her fingers she managed to rub the substance into his hair and created the same tousled, bristled look he had before.

"There that looks great. What do ya think?"

Instead of looking at himself in the mirror he looked at Glory. She was wearing a pair of deep blue skinny jeans, with a grey sequinned tank top that dipped and puckered at her cleavage. Her hair was in loose curls that flowed loosely around her shoulders and she wore knee high black boots to match.

"You look very nice,"

"Oh, thanks, but I was asking what you thought about your hair?"

"Umm. It looks acceptable. Thank you. Where exactly are we going?"

"Oh that's right you have no idea where you are do you? Well, this here is Montreal baby! This is where everyone comes to party and we're going to go to one of my favourite pubs, McGibbins. It's an Irish pub and well you'll see. Come on," Glory pulled him by the collar and they left her apartment and into the night.

Once outside Razer welcomed the cooler breeze of the evening to the stuffy air of the apartment. He followed Glory, in silence down the narrow streets. Her apartment must have been on a hill because as they headed southward, he had a clear view of a vivid, brilliant metropolis.

Within ten minutes they reached their destination and walked up the stairs to what was probably once an old residence. A very large man stood outside the door and eyed the couple as they entered. Glory just nodded a smile, but Razer narrowed his gaze as a sign of mistrust.

Once inside, Razer understood Glory's ease of him just blending in almost unnoticed. The edifice was rather large but cramped with a plethora of human memorabilia strewn along the walls. The lights reminded him of ancient lanterns and they gave off a soft glow. It was narrow, but from what he could tell, seating was extended all the way into the back area. To his left was a dais of sorts right in front of the large bay window, most likely the performance area that Glory had spoken of. Straight ahead was the bar, where many young patrons sat as they swallowed their beverages and tried to speak over the rather loud music. It was obvious that one would have to lean in close to someone in order to be heard in a place such as this.

"**Come on follow me**," Glory yelled over the music and dragged her escort toward the back of the pub. As they reached a more open area of seating near an old fireplace, Glory veered to the left to a separate room adjacent to the bar. They crossed the threshold and on the right was a pool table and to the left three separate compartments with tall tables and stools. Glory picked the last one which had a peek-a-boo window to the bar.

Once they claimed their seats Glory explained as she leaned over the table, "**I know the owner…he saves this spot for me…its private, close to the bar and you can still see the band. Not bad huh?**"

Razer made a face that he hadn't quite heard her question and so she scooted her stool closer and repeated her question in his ear. Her close proximity, with the combination of her breath, sent a shiver up his spine. But he just disregarded it, nodded and gave her a forced smile.

She smiled in return and then turned to the bartender behind her to order them some drinks. When she turned back around, she had two very large glasses of an amber coloured liquid in her hands. She passed one to him, motioned that they gently clang their glasses together and then drink.

Razer watched as Glory took two very large gulps and then proceeded to cautiously take a sip of his own. Once the liquid hit his lips and slid down his throat, he found it quite good. It was slightly bitter, but smooth and actually quite refreshing because it was chilled just right.

Through the whole process, Glory had eyed him carefully awaiting his judgement and when he smacked his lips with satisfaction and grinned, she relaxed. Once again she took a long draught of hers, almost finishing it. When she placed her glass down, the look of shock on Razer's face just made her laugh. He viewed he motion as challenge and did the same, but not as smoothly for he almost chocked at the very end.

"**Whoa! Take it easy there tiger! I don't wanna have to pick your ass up off the floor,**"

"**If you must know, this is not my first alcoholic beverage. We do have something similar on Volkreg, but the colour is deep green,**"

"**Oh we have that too on St. Patrick's Day they put a green dye in it,**" when she got a confused look from Razer, she just shook her head and said, "**Never mind that. Anyway, tell me something about yourself. How old are you?**"

"**Why do you ask?**"

"**Well, I feel like I know a lot about your deep and most private parts of your life…and yet there's a lot I don't know about you. So I thought that I would start with the most basic of questions. So How old are you?**"

"**Very well. I am 24. And you?**"

"**I'm 25. Wow so how old were you when you married your wife? You must have been young. Cause I thought that I was young getting married at 25.**"

"**According to our customs back on Volkreg, we marry once we have reached physical maturity and can reproduce. That is usually 17 for girls and 19 for boys,**"

"**Interesting, we used to do the same about a century ago, when people's life expectancies were shorter. Oh…sorry I understand,**"

"**No need. That was just the reality of the situation. We lived through war. That was all we knew.**"

When Razer became quiet again, Glory realized that small talk wasn't going to work so she got up to go to bathroom.

"**I'll be right back. Here take this money and order us another round okay?**"

Razer nodded and did what she asked. When she came back Glory watched as he listened to the band. They were playing "I Will Wait "by Mumford and Sons.

"**This is one of my favourite songs,**"

"**Really? Do you it's about someone who is lovelorn?**" Razer turned to look directly at her.

He seemed so sad.

"**Actually yes. That's why I like it so much**. **I guess I'm just one of those people who prefer the 'not-so-happy-endings' stuff. I guess it's because…**"

"**Because you were deprived of yours,**" he finished for her. She nodded in silent agreement as she looked down at her glass. Then she glanced up and said,

"**I just hope that someday I'm as lucky as you and find someone else…to…love,"** she sighed and to her surprise his hand came over and grasped hers in as a sign of hope and solidarity.

"**One day you will, but don't be a fool like me and deny it. I just hope that I'm not too late to save Aya,**"

Then he picked up his glass, looked down at it and took a big gulp.

Glory did the same, but finished her whole pint. He grinned at her drinking prowess.

"**How about we get out of here. Okay?**"

Razer nodded slowly for now he was starting to feel the effects of the drink. He got up after her and followed her out of the pub. Once again they walked in silence as they headed back to the apartment, but this time they were closer. When they got to the door, Glory fumbled with her keys and dropped them. Razer bent down to pick them up, but lost his balance when he stood up.

Glory's reaction was quick and she took his hands to keep him steady. She took the keys from him and opened the first set of doors. Carefully, they walked up the stairs to apartment and the second door was unlocked.

When Glory closed the door behind her and relocked it, she leaned back against it with her head tilted back.

"I'm sorry that tonight was such a bust."

"NoI really enjoyed myself. Thank you it was nice."

"I was going to have a night cap before going to bed. Do you want one?"

Not sure as to what that was, Razer followed her into the living room where she poured two glasses of dark spiced rum. She went to get some ice from the freezer and then came back to the living room where she handed him his drink.

"Drink it slowly or it'll really knock you on your ass," she said as she sat down on the sofa.

Before taking a sip, Razer stared at the contents of his glass, swishing the dark amber liquid, then smelling it before taking a sip. She was right it was strong, but it felt good as the liquid slid down his throat to warm his insides as it went down. He sat down beside her on the sofa and muttered at toast,

"To the upcoming battle: that we as warriors vanquish our foes or die an honourable death trying," he leaned over close and clinked his glass to hers with a heart-breaking grin on his face.

Glory placed her hand on his knee for comfort, but was not prepared for the sudden jolt of butterflies in her stomach when she did. And as if everything passed in slow motion, she leaned in closer, just barely inches from his face, looking down at his inviting lips and then back up to his sombre eyes. When he didn't flinch or protest, she moved closer…close enough to feel his breath and take in his enticing scent. Then as they both panted for air, they closed their eyes and kissed.


	10. Kindred Spirits

**My apologies to all the readers that I took so long to update. It's been a crazy couple of weeks, but here it is. **

**Again I own nothing except for Glory.**

* * *

**Kindred Spirits**

From the moment that his lips pressed against hers, he felt the bond…not one of love, but rather one of shared despair, of pain and of longing. It had been ages since he had been in such physical contact with another being…another warm body. Someone who knew his loneliness and could bring comfort to him. This was what this kiss was…a bitter-sweet, tender kiss for _their_ sorrow.

When he tasted a salty wetness along her mouth, he opened his eyes and realized that they were both shedding tears. He broke their kiss, placed his drink down beside him and wrapped his arms around her in a desperate embrace. All he desired was to take her pain away. And as she lightly sobbed on his shoulder, he pulled her in closer as if he could meld his body into hers.

She in turn did the same, but after a moment pulled back to stare into his eyes. Two shinning, blue orbs that mirrored her own. Eyes brimming with tears that trickled lazily down his cheeks. And so she moved back toward his face and kissed those tears all the while panting for breath.

From that moment on, without a word being spoken, they understood each other. And as though they spoke some kind of mute language they rose unison, abandoning their drinks and sauntered to her room. She led him down the hall one hand clasped in his to her door.

Surprisingly he obeyed her every move without protest and followed her through the opened door to her bed where they both sat, side by side in silence. He stared at his hands with a blank look on his face until she turned slightly to face him and seized his hands to place them gently over the left side of her chest.

"Do you feel that?" she whispered softly.

"Why of course? It's your heart, and it's beating quite steadily as a matter of fact. Why?" he answered with an inquisitive look on his face.

"I just wanted to show you that I'm here and I'm flesh and blood. I have a soul and I feel pain like you. This heart, the one you feel beating fast, wants you to use it… to use me. Razer, in order for you to be truly free of the ring you need to trust fully and completely in another person…in other words you need to give yourself to someone else. Now I know that I'm not Aya, but…"she suddenly stopped as if terrified to continue.

So Razer squeezed her hands and with one looked encouraged her to finish, "Go on what were you about to suggest?"

"Well, uh…you could…you could…"

"Oh for goodness sake woman spit it out!"

"**FINE! **You could pretend that I'm Aya all right!"

At her words Razer released her hands and his eyes bloomed wide with shock.

"Look I know what that sounds like, but it's simple really. All you have to do is think about her…visualize her when you're with me. Look it would work. All you have to do is use the meditation and visualization techniques that I taught you and…"

"Stop!"

This time it was her turn to be shocked as he placed one hand on each of her cheeks which forced her to gaze straight into his eyes and then he spoke up again saying,

"Look you _are not Aya_, but I don't want you to be either. You are who I need you to be right now at this point in my life. Someone who I can trust, someone who knows _the pain I feel_ someone who I can connect with on a different level. So if you will I would like to express my gratitude to you and just be with you…if you will let me that is," and as he spoke his eyes softened from their usual hard expression as they shifted back and forth from her right to her left eye trying to read her reaction.

And with a simple child-like nod, she gave her consent. With that Razer leaned in and very lightly kissed her forehead, then her cheeks and lastly her lips which began to quiver. That was all it took for the flood gates to open and the years of pain that she kept inside were released in an overpowering surge of tears.

"I'm so sorry about this, "she managed to mumble against his lips and then pulled away.

"I thought that I was done mourning…but I guess… I guess I was…"

"Hush now. No more talking tonight," and with that he pulled her into his arms, where his chin rested upon the top of her head and she nestled into his shoulder.

They sat like that for a while: both of them just releasing silent sobs as they caressed and comforted each other. When they got tired, they simply leaned back on Glory's bed and rested against her pillows staring up at the ceiling in silence. She with her head on his chest and one arm resting lazily across it. He was playing with her hair as he contemplated what had transpired.

"Razer? Are you still awake?" she whispered.

"Yes,"

"I just wanted to say…you know…I'm just… sorry about tonight. I had planned for us to really have a good time yeah know? Break loose…just live in the moment. That kinda of stuff. I never thought we'd end up like this. Acting like a couple saps," and she paused as her hand moved across to his chest and she fingered the pattern of the skull on his shirt and then continued, "I guess seeing you in Sean's shirt and all just made it all come back. I guess I… I just… I just miss him _so much_."

And as she said those words one last tear fell, rolled down her cheek and landed on his chest.

"Don't feel bad. I too had a moment once where I relived my last days with Illana and I missed her greatly. So much so that even though it was physically excruciating to live over and over, I just kept on enduring it repeatedly. Somehow it felt good to feel something…anything at that point and I embraced it. However, now I feel…different somehow. Something has changed."

He was unsure as to how to explain what he felt at this moment. Then like a punch in the gut he knew! It was…peace. But not just any peace, it was as if a huge burden had been lifted. As if a weight that had been pressing hard on his chest for what seemed like an eternity was now suddenly…gone. He knew then and there that it was over and that he was ready. Ready to let go of Illana and to let go of his rage. Ready to face his next challenge…ready to face death if he had to. And with that realisation came a sudden urge to rest. But before sleep overtook him, he turned to Glory and with one last sweep of her hair he whispered,

"Thank you."

"For what exactly?" and she lifted her chin so as to look up at him.

"Just for this moment. For me achieving my goal…my peace of mind and renewing my hope in the future,"

And then very nonchalantly she smiled and said "Oh just for all that, well then you're welcome."

And with that Razer's ring dimmed out for the last time and slipped off of his finger into the floor as his eyes closed and he gave into the peaceful slumber he had so desperately wanted.

* * *

**So I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I bet some of you thought that Razer and Glory would have sex, but surprise! Anyway that is why it took me so long to update. I actually had something else written, but it just didn't feel right. Especially after the last episode GLTAS. So please let me know what you thought of it. I love the reviews and comments that I've received so far and appreciate it. Thanks**


	11. The Beginning of the End?

**I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. Here is the latest chapter. **

**Again I own nothing except for Glory. **

* * *

The Beginning of the End?

"_Razer would you like to join me?" her singsong voice floated over to him on the breeze and caught his ears. He recognized the voice yet its melody was different and he was yet unable to see who it belonged to._

_The finest mist was rising from the waterfall and seemed to hover in the air like a light fog. It gathered on his pale cheeks, his lips and eyelids when closed them. He raised his face to meet the sun. Its rays shot through the trees like an onslaught of arrows and as they reached his face they warmed and evaporated the droplets that kept him cool. He could hear wild birds in the distance and could smell the scents of a multitude of flora and fauna. This place, wherever it was, was a feast for the senses. It was like…paradise._

_Suddenly he heard splashing in the pool and when he opened his eyes, they met hers. It was Aya and she waited patiently with the warmest smile on her lips and her hands resting on her naked on her hips. She had waded into the pool at the bottom of the falls right up to her lovely waist. _

_His brows furrowed together in confusion as he tried to make sense of what seemed different about her. Not only did she sound unlike herself, she looked different somehow. He was wondering if possibly the angle of the sunlight coming through the tropical trees was playing tricks on his eyes, but he could swear that she looked..**softer **somehow and when he squinted his eyes against the brightness of the light he realized what it was. She was in a HUMAN FORM! BUT HOW? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? _

"_Aya what has happened to you?" he screamed over the roar of the rushing water._

_Aya's widened in shock as she followed his stare to her half-naked form. She looked over herself to make sure she wasn't injured and when she was satisfied yelled back,_

"_Whatever do you mean? I'm fine my love. Now are you coming in or not? The water is cool and the scent of the trees and exotic flowers is just intoxicating," and then she disappeared under the surface of the water._

_To satisfy his curiosity, he decided to join her. So he removed his tunic and headdress and dove in. True to her words, the water was wonderfully cool as it enveloped his body. He swam swiftly underwater until he reached Aya's legs and then resurfaced. _

_As he broke through the water his body glistened and Aya couldn't help but jump into his arms. She wrapped them around his waist and pulled him down into the pool so that just her breasts peeked through. _

"_Razer what is wrong? You seem uncomfortable and out of sorts. Don't you like it here?" her eyes settled on his with a pleading look in them. She searched his face hoping to figure out why he hadn't kissed her yet._

"_Well I…I'm in shock is all. This place is so breathtaking and with your beauty adding to it all I am just flabbergasted," he lied as he took in this new body. The Aya that he knew was still there, and yet she had gone through a metamorphosis. Where there was once a hard-plastic form and a poly-carbon suit, was now replaced with warm, tender flesh: skin that dimpled and had Goosebumps where his fingers lingered; soft green eyes that shimmered and kept him captive with their stare; long, wavy hair that glistened white and stuck to her face in soft curls from the water; and finally a chest that heaved heavily as it rose and fell whilst taking deep breaths. She was breathing! She was truly a living being now…and IN HIS ARMS. _

_Her scent was so intoxicating that with the combination of her proximity and heavy panting, he couldn't resist but to draw her in. His hands rose out of the water slowly, and entwined in her white locks and then he gingerly lay his lips on hers. _

"_Oh yes…mmm that's nice," Aya mumbled as she tried to speak._

_Razer just smiled at her words and kept devouring her mouth. He licked around her lips very slowly, taking in the feel of the soft tissue and suppleness of it all. Tempted to do more, he nibbled her bottom lip with his fangs and could taste her. Unexpectedly touching her in this way, in this new body just threw him for a whirl and it took his whole being not to take her right there and then. He felt a warm surge building and then…_

"Razer. Razer. Razer wake up!"

"Wha? Huh?" Razer could hear a voice, though his brain and his senses were still wedged in between the space of what was reality and dream; he tried to make out who it belonged to. Was it Illana? No. Aya? No.

"Razer, there's a noise coming from your room. You have to wake up, I'm sorry."

Then he felt a small, gentle hand pass over his cheek and through his hair. His eyes fluttered opened slowly, resisting the sunlight that threatened to burn them, but did it anyway. When he was able to focus, he remembered…everything. It was Glory's bed that he had slept in. It was here that they had shared, released, comforted and overcome and it was a new day.

"Razer. Finally, look you need to get up. There's a noise coming from your room and it sounds urgent."

"What? URH WHAT IN GROTZ'S NAME!?" he shot up annoyed and looked around her room. When he heard for himself the call of the com-link his eyes settled on hers with a look of dire concern.

Suddenly Glory's once serene face went ashen as he leaped up from her bed and sprang to his room to find the com-link.

"Razer! For the love of God would you pick up? Kilowog I don't get it. Is this thing broken? Cause if it isn't then he's acting really strange or maybe he's occu…"

"I'm here! Now what is it? Has Aya reached Earth? Are you both here?"

"Whoa relax there buddy. That's a negative to the first but an affirmative for the second. Kilowog and I are honing in on your signal cause for some weird reason your Red Lantern beacon just went dead last night. Did you forget to recharge it again? Cause I thought that you learnt from the last time."

"No! Of course I didn't you imbecile. Don't scold me like a child. I'll explain everything once you get here. Razer out."

He let the com-link slide out of his hand onto his bed and closed his eyes slowly. This was it. The moment had now come and he had to face her. But the question was: was he ready? He glanced over to his ring finger and then closed his eyes again as his worst fears were confirmed. Hal was partially right about the ring going out, but what he didn't know was that it was now permanent.

Even though this was what he had always hoped would happen when he had come and sought out Glory, now all that was left were doubts. How was he going to fight Aya if it came to that? He was essentially powerless against her now. Not even all his ninja stars and knife skills would even give him a chance against the Manhunters and her Anti-Monitor new form.

"So was that your Green Lantern friend?"

Razer shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked up to see Glory lingering in his doorway.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Humm. I asked if that was your Green Lantern friend on the line."

"Yes, yes it was. Glory I hate to be abrupt, but I must leave go immediately."

"Okay, but I'm coming with,"

"Negative. Absolutely not! This is not your fight and would never ask you to participate."

"Shut up! What are you talking about you self-righteous moron? Of course it's my fight. It's all of our fight. As long as she's devouring planets and leaving a path of destruction in her wake then its MY FIGHT GODDAMN IT! So either you let me go OR I kick your ass. What's your choice? Cause now that you don't have your ring to rely on it's gonna be a pretty even fight. So what's it gonna be huh?"

Razer just greeted his teeth together and with a growl and a nod she left his room to get changed.

Then he rose off the bed, walked over to the mirror and with a nod toward his reflection began to prepare as well. And so it was about to begin.

* * *

**Please continue with your comments as it gives me more incentive and inspiration to write. I would also appreciate any ideas as well. I can't guarantee that they'll make it into the story, but sometimes they help when I have writers block. Thanks :)**


	12. Ninja Stars and Hockey Sticks

**Got some inspiration last night and work on this all morning. It helps when you don't have to work today. Well this one is short and I'm back to some comic relief. For my fellow Canadians who will read this, my apologies in advance for the hockey stereotype but you know why. Enjoy**

**Again I own nothing, except for Glory**

* * *

Ninja Stars and Hockey Sticks

When he emerged from the bedchamber he was clad in his usual Volkregian attire, with all of his weapons hidden on his person, but minus his headgear. This time, when he saw Aya in this form he wanted nothing to obscure his face. He wished for her to see him as he truly was, with nothing hidden. He was going to be "naked" in a sense and open himself up to her completely, just as Glory had shown him how to do.

"Wow you take longer to get ready than a typical teenage girl. Are you sure you're not wearing panties with little kittens under all that?" she smirked and turned her back to him.

It was now obvious that Glory had had a brief and fleeting moment of weakness last night as she was back to her usual sarcastic and grating self this morning. However, he had to admit that enjoyed this duality in her and returned the smile even if he was the sole recipient.

He noticed that she had changed into some clothing much more suited for hand to hand combat. The outfit, black in its entirety, clung to her body yet was obviously made for full mobility. She also had a weapon of sorts which looked like a composite metal stick which ended in curved yet dull blade on one end.

She must have sensed him staring at her for when she turned back she blurted out,

"It's a hockey stick if you were wondering. I use it to play a contact sport here. I know it doesn't look like much, but it's all I got. Unlike you I'm not in the habit of carrying my own personal armoury on me. Besides where would I be able to hide anything in this outfit," she gave him a wink and then asked, "So where do we go? You lead and I'll follow."

"We need to get higher. Is there a way to get to the roof of this structure?"

"Sure. We just have to take the emergency staircase. But why go up?"

"Because I…or I should say we have a ship and I need to get to it."

Glory nodded and then proceeded to leave her apartment, glancing back just once to see that he followed. Then she directed him to a bright, illuminated red sign marked "EXIT" and opened the door. She motioned for him to go first and followed behind.

When they had reached the very top Razer pressed his weight against a metal bar that ran the length of the heavy metal door and when it released the lock, he was able to push it outward.

Once opened, the metal barrier unleashed the full brightness of the sun on their faces. Razer raised his arm to shield his eyes, but suddenly it was unnecessary. For within seconds the Interceptor was there hovering just above their heads.

With a slight hiss the hatch was opened and both Hal Jordan and Kilowog emerged from its belly.

"Poozer! Man you're a site for sore eyes! I never thought we'd get to see your ugly mug again," Kilowog wrapped his arms around his fellow Lantern in a big bear hug before realizing that they weren't alone on the roof and then released him just as quickly.

"So this must be Glory. Wow! Razer never mentioned once that you were hot!" Hal blurted out without a single thought as he raked his eyes over her body from head to foot.

"Yes well that wasn't an essential piece of information that I thought necessary to divulge in ORDER TO SAVE THE PLANET!" he retorted angrily.

"Exactly and this sweet piece of ass is going to kick yours if you don't stop drooling like a Neanderthal. God show some self-restraint will ya?" and with that Glory grabbed her stick and pointed it to Hal's crotch.

To which he swallowed deeply and backed up with both hands in the air.

"Hahaha! Looks like she's got you there Hal. I knew I liked this kid from the beginning. She's got spunk. Hey are you ready to use that lil' lady when the time comes? Cause we're in for a fight."

Glory simply nodded as she lowered her weapon and slowly backed away not releasing her deadly stare from Hal. Hal swallowed again and then with a nervous high pitched squeal piped up,

"So Razer buddy. What happened to your ring? You said that you would give us the low down when we got here. So what's the deal?"

Razer proceeded to them divulge all that happened since he had arrived, minus of course, the intimacies that he and Glory had had together. When he was just about done he finished by saying,

"Therefore in order to stop Aya I alone will have to confront her. It's the only way. Therefore, we'll need to find an open area where there will few inhabitants and little distractions. Glory can you direct us to such a location ideal for battle?"

"Yes. Just north of here about 100 kms, but how do you expect to get there? You can't fly and I think I left my fairy wings back in my apartment,"

Hal just laughed at her mockery and said, "Well, we do have this very large flying contraption back here. How about coming aboard? It's called a ship,"

"Haha very funny Dim Lantern. I'd hate it to break it to you, but I don't do planes, therefore there's no way in hell I'm getting in that thing!"

"Listen Glory. I get the idea that it's a bit scary and I'm terrified of Hal's flying too, but we got no choice here. You gotta get on board pronto!"

"No way! There's no way I'm …"

Then her voice trailed off as she collapsed unconscious into Razer's arms.

"Hey what did you just do to her?" Hal asked with a look of concern.

"Well, leave it up to you both and the whole universe would end before we had a chance to fight. I simply performed a Volkegrian pressure point relaxation technique on her by simply taking my index finger and placing it right here," he then demonstrated the movement.

"Wow. Razer if we get through this alive, you need to show me that move. It would come in pretty handy the next time Carol and I have a fight."

"Urgh. Yes, yes. Whatever you want. But can we go now please? We have no time to loose and we must get her inside before the effects wear off," Razer agreed impatiently.

Hal grinned to himself and then all three of them turned (with Razer carrying Glory) and headed up the plank into the ship.

* * *

**Well. What did you think? Comments and ideas are welcomed. Thanks again to Obsidian and RKF22 for there comments and ideas. :)**


	13. Plan B

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately...my time is not my own sometimes. I also had some writer's block, but I do believe that it's passed and I have a clear vision of where I'm headed. Please enjoy this small chapter and I promise more is on its way soon.**

**Again I owe nothing.**

* * *

**Plan B**

By the time they reached a safe distance from the city limits the Interceptor's warning system announced the impending arrival of the Manhunters. From what Razer and the others could tell from the scanners it was estimated that about two dozen Manhunters were escorting the Aya-monitor into Earth's atmosphere.

"Okay guys here's the plan. First we'll use the Interceptor to take down as many of those Manhunters as we can and then we go out ourselves and clean-up the rest. That will leave Aya to us and then…well uh," at this point Hal hesitated unsure if he should continue what he thought was the only option left: to destroy Aya.

"Then we see how the little lady reacts to our new Red over here and take it from there right Hal?" Kilowog had piped up just in time and with a look of pure relief Hal nodded a confirmation of his co-emerald companion.

"Yeah. Sure. That's it. As the saying goes we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"No. No. We will not!"

At this point both Green Lanterns stared incredulously at Razer and in unison asked, "Why not?"

"Because **_that_** would be the most obvious thing to do and Aya would have already predicted that strategy. What we have to do is do what we normally wouldn't do," Razer looked back and forth from Hal and then Kilowog for a sign of understanding.

"Huh? I don't get it. Come again Red?"replied Kilowog whilst scratching his head. Hal just threw his hands up in the air in total frustration.

"URRR! Listen again you simpleton here's the abridged version and see if you can follow. Hal's Plan bad. New plan better. Got it?"

"Why you little sarcastic bastard!"

But before the two could get to blows, Hal intervened and added.

"Guys! GUYS! Enough already. Save it for the Manhunters. Now I agree with Razer about the first plan being too obvious. But what do you have in mind then?"

"Simple. Send me out alone. The one thing that I've learnt over the last few days is that TRUST must be built first before she can listen to reason. And what better way to build that trust if I go out unarmed and defenceless. Hal this was what I was hoping for when I decided to be free of my ring: to understand how to win her love back. This is the only way."

With pure determination and a resolve as strong as steel, Razer turned and headed toward the docking bay doors. However, before existing he gave a nod of thanks to his co-frères in battle and headed over to Glory giving a gentle pass of his hand over her sleeping face. Then with fists firm at his sides, he took in a deep breath for courage and descended outside.

Once outside he took another deep cleansing breath to clear his thoughts and give him courage. It had a long time since he faced a potential enemy without his protective red armour and super-strength. However, Aya was no enemy and Razer didn't have to convince himself anymore how much he loved her. There was no denying his feelings for her anymore and he was determined to save her…even if it killed him.

As he looked around at his surroundings he thought how fitting it was that it was such a beautiful, sunny day. The sun beamed down on the farmer's field he was now standing in and it warm glow encircled him like a protective cocoon. He couldn't help but close his eyes and raise his chin up to its rays like a flower leaning up for its photosynthesis nourishment. And then he was taken back to the dream that he had the night before.

Since he had been roused quickly that morning, he hadn't had the time to contemplate why he had dreamt about Aya in a humanoid form. But right now was as good a time as any to ponder the idea.

Could it be that his dream foretold the future? Or was his subconscious trying to tell him something that should have been obvious before? Yes that must be it. But how? How could she be an AI one moment and then flesh and blood the next?

But before he could come to any solid conclusion his ears pick up on the whooshing sound of the coming Manhunters and he opened his eyes. Once again he beheld his beloved.

With arms raised to show that he was not harbouring any weapons, Razer spoke up first, "Aya I'm so glad that you're here. We need to talk."

"No. No we don't. As earthlings say, 'talk is cheap and I'm done talking'!"

* * *

**So expect an another update soon and please review. I love reading all of your comments. **


	14. Confessions

**This time no blocks just easy writing and I really hope that you guys like it. Although this story is far from being over this chapter was one of the first concepts that I had in the back of my mind just screaming to get out. Enjoy.**

**Again I own nothing.**

* * *

**Confessions**

With a nod of her head, the Manthunters moved in formation around Razer in a semi-circle with their weapons at the ready.

"No! Aya please wait! I'm begging you please!" and then he dropped to his knees, arms limp at his sides, his palms facing up in subjugation as his eyes looked up at her pleadingly.

And at that moment he saw it. Just for a millisecond he saw it: the hesitation in her dark eyes. And with her hesitation came hope.

" Stop! I will grant you your last wish before I end your existence and listen to your plea. Now speak before I change my mind!" and as she spoke she floated down to his level and the Manhunters parted and retreated, if temporarily, behind their mistress.

Razer decided to remain on his knees to reinforce his act of contrition and then drew in one more slow breath before he began.

"Aya for as long as I could remember I had always felt a fury seethe under my skin and in my heart. At first it was small and posed no threat to anyone, but it grew and then consumed me like the blazes from Itzare. Once I received my ring and was able to release it freely, I felt pure, unadulterated power and I **loved it**. And once that sense of power took control I began to lose my sense of self and my purpose. I built towering, fortified walls around my heart and soul and vowed never again to have them breached! But l was wrong. For suddenly there you were time and time again. Hacking away, banging on the door to my heart and finally scaling those very walls to break down my defences," Razer then paused as he swallowed hard for a lump was now forming at the back of his throat threatening to halt his confession.

" Aya you **are** my **SAVIOR**! You saved me in every way that a person could be saved. You saved my heart from hardening to a cold dead mass and you saved my soul from burning in an eternity in Itzare. With your love you reminded me of the man I once was and the man that I wanted to be again. And then… I got scared and I hurt you. And now that I've been able to cut myself free from the Red Lantern's power I can see the error of my ways. So I have come here unarmed and once again open and vulnerable to you to ask that you…that you PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I was wrong to tell you that I didn't love you…when in fact I did all along. And I'll repeat it as many times as I need to in order for you to believe me: AYA I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, AND I'LL LOVE YOU UNTIL MY DYING DAY!"

And as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks lazily tracing the marks of his tattoos, Razer waited for her response. Would she accept or reject.

"Well, I am astonished at this display of emotion Razer. It's so…so unlike you. In fact, it is the very antithesis of what you were which makes me beg the question of if it was real or just an act? And then there is your faulty reasoning…tsk tsk tsk," she made a disapproving clicking sound with her tongue as she shook her head from side to side in disappointment.

"Have you forgotten all logic Razer? You cannot proceed with _modus ponens_ in this case because you are making the wrong assumptions. You can't assume that I would forgive you if your predicate is false. The predicate being that you assume that I have feelings or carry emotions which would then lead to me forgiving you. However, as I have told you before EMOTIONS ARE IRRELIVANT AND I DO NOT HAVE ANY AND NEVER HAVE!" This time she raised her arm as if readying to shoot him, but he quickly put up his hands in defence and blurted out without a second thought.

"But that is not true! For you did have emotions once and I can prove it,"

"Go on. You have my attention so I'll let you proceed," and she stood back again and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It occurred to me recently on that day back on Odin. Do you remember? You tried to convince the Manhunters to adapt and evolve just like you had. And they refused. Then when they sensed our emotions they attacked the Green and Blue Lanterns and you came to help believing that they would not attack another artificial intelligence like yourself and yet…one of them did. Then it occurred to me that unless it had sensed emotion from inside of you it would have ignored you and focused on me instead. Therefore Aya you did possess emotion and you still do today and the reason I know this is…I can feel it inside right here, "and he gestured to the spot where his heart was.

"This is absolute nons…"

"No! No it's not! Stop denying it! Just stop denying your love for me Aya! I did this, all of this, for you. I gave up my powers to prove to you that I love **you** and I need **you**. Because without you I'm just an empty shell and life is not worth living," and as those last words left his lips, he rose, walked up to her and placed her hand on his chest. Then he looked deeply into her eyes and when he found what he was searching for he spoke up once more with his voice shaking,

"So you have a choice either shoot me now and be assured that I will die at this close range OR look into my eyes, feel how my heart is beating for you, run as many scans as you want on my vitals and then when you have all of the evidence, tell me if I am lying about this," and with one swift moment he managed to move even closer to her, placed one hand gently on her face and very delicately placed his lips to hers as a true confession of his love.

* * *

**Questions? Comments. Always welcome. :)**


	15. Metamorphosis

**So this one took a while, but many questions will be answered for those of you who asked what was going to happen next. I hope you all like it and please send me comments. I do love to read and respond when I can. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing except for Glory.**

* * *

**Metamorphosis**

Glory was furious when she sat up and realized that Razer had pulled some sort of Jedi-slash-Vulcan-whatever kind of trick on her to make her pass out. How dare he make an executive decision like that when they had already been through so much?

"Urrrr! I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" she growled as she took in her surroundings and realized that she wasn't alone in the ship.

"Well before you do that lil' lady you might wanna stop him from getting his block knocked off by Aya first. Jordan it doesn't look good out there," Kilowog pointed to Aya who was in the midst of raising her arm in the direction of Razer's chest.

"Huh? What the? Damn it! Open those doors I'm going out!" Glory yelled as she jumped up from the bench she was laying on.

But before Hal could protest and explain, Glory smashed the manual button on the wall with her fist and ran down the ramp with her weapon raised.

This was the moment that he had waited for: the proximity of their bodies, the pulse of her vibrating form and the feel of her lips pressed against his. But there was something wrong…something that wasn't expected. For when his mouth enveloped hers he expected to feel the same cool, hardness that covered the rest of her body, but it wasn't like that at all. Her lips seemed to warm up ever so slightly against his light touch. They were soft and supple and yielded to his own soft tissue. And was there a glow forming between them? Razer swore that he could see the pinkish, veins of the tissue of his eyelids from a light glowing behind them. But then he heard the frigid, monotone mantra of the Manthunter ringing in his ears.

"_Emotions detected. Must eliminate!"_

It was then that his eyes squeezed shut and awaited the burning blast of their weapons for his flamboyant display of emotion towards their mistress. It was funny though, how calm he actual felt at that moment. Instead of naturally fighting back in armed retaliation, his mind was at ease for it occurred to him that he was completely and utterly prepared to die for her…to die for their love. But when the fiery sensation of the Manhunter's laser failed to reach him he knew something was wrong. Then he heard a blood curdling scream coming from behind and Aya's voice rang out loud and clear.

"No! Stop I order you!" but before Aya's command could register, it was already too late and Razer could hear the impact of the blast reaching its target.

Quickly Razer's eyes flew open, and the light disappeared. He backed away from Aya and turned to look in the direction that it had come from. The next few seconds seem to move in slow motion as if the gravitation pull of the planet had increased and all of his limbs seemed one hundred times heavier. He turned around just in time to see Glory dashing down the ramp of the Interceptor and being on the receiving end of the Manhunter's blast. He could see how the rays impacted her small frame; how it hit her dead center in the chest; how she was thrown back from the force of the impact with her eyes squeezed shut in agony and her head flailing backward and then she lay still on the metal incline.

"NOOOOO! Glory!" was all he managed to get out as he looked back at Aya and then turned to sprint back to the Interceptor.

As he ran toward his companion, Razer secretly wished that Aya would not take this action as another rejection or worse still that she would come to the conclusion that he loved Glory instead of her. However, when he sensed her right behind him and then heard her chastise her Manhunters for what they had done, he felt an instant sense of relief. Once he was at Glory's side, Aya just stood behind as if protecting them and watched silently as if she were a shadow cast upon a wall.

"Glory. Glory! Can you hear me?" the look of pain in Razer's eyes was obvious, but he resisted revealing any fear in front of his friend.

"Hey! There's no need to shout you idiot...," she stopped short as she let out a series of uncontrollable coughing fits which resulted in a large blood clot gurgling up and oozing beyond her lips.

"Glory I'm so sorry. What can I do?" he pleaded as he looked desperately around for help and then wiped the thick, red liquid from her lips and chin with his sleeve.

"Hey…no worries," she gave him a small smile then continued, "I'm a big girl ya know? But the …the next time you decide to go all half-cocked without me… (cough) I'll have to kick your pasty white ass. I knew…I knew what might happen if I got mix up with you, so don't sweat it okay?" then she cough again, but this time so much more violently that Razer had to hold her down. He knew at this point that she was beyond recovery; he had seen this before on battlefield when he had joined the militia on Volkreg and he knew that his only option was to make her last moments as comfortable as possible.

"Glory I just wanted you to know that I owe so much for helping me get to where I am now and that if I could trade places with you right now I…"

"Shut the fuck up you dumbass! Stop spewing bullshit already. This is **not **where you should be and both you…(cough) both you and I know that," then she paused as she looked up into his eyes and placed a reassuring hand in his face absently tracing his tattoos with her finger and continued, " No regrets okay? I wanted this. I want to be with Sean again… (cough) and now…I…can. You know I've missed him…so…mmm," she was interrupted again with a one last coughing fit, then her eyes went wide as she tried to gasp breath and when her tiny frame stopped its uncontrollable convulsions she exhaled her last and slipped away in his arms.

Razer instinctively drew her up to his chest in a protective caress, teeth gnashed together and eyes pressed shut, the pain of losing yet another person in his life evident on his face. Had this happened a month ago his old, rage-filled self would have probably turned and began firing aimlessly at her killers, but this new Razer just sat in silence.

"Fare thee well great warrior," and then released her and passed a gentle hand over her forehead. He picked up her limp form into his arms as if she were a sleeping child and walked slowly to hand her over to Kilowog, who had come down with Hal once they had witnessed what happened.

Then both Green Lanterns turned away in silence back into the ship which left Razer with Aya in an awkward stillness that neither knew how to break.

"Razer. I…I ," but Aya's voice just trailed off as her eyes were downturned in shame.

"Don't please, you mustn't feel responsible. This was not the result of a direct command that you made nor were you prepared to stop it. Just **_please _**stop this insanity before more innocents like Glory die. Please you must come back to us. You must come back to me," and when his eyes met hers they were filled with desired and yet heartbreak at the same time.

He just watched her expressionless eyes in the hopes of seeing a glimmer of something. Was she going to finally listen or would she continue to be stubborn and ignore them all? Was there pure hatred in those eyes…he really couldn't tell. But instead of hearing an enraged retort, he got an unexpected question instead.

"Razer why did you kiss me?" her voice was low that it was barely heard over the rapid beating of his heart.

Razer's eyes enlarged to the size of small saucers and he could feel his cheeks get warm as he prepared to answer. But what could he say that he hadn't already said? So he decided on another course of action instead.

He walked toward her very slowly, so as not to alert her, and never breaking his gaze. When he was just inches from her he spoke very softly, as if he were comforting a crying child, "Aya do you remember that day when we visited my apartment in Volkreg?"

She nodded whilst craning her neck to look up at him.

"Good. Remember that flower, that flower that I gave you? It was blue and it had the most wonderful scent. Well, that flower is like my love for you. My heart was closed off, just like its bud, but with your words, your thoughts and your love it opened so very slowly and carefully. Now my heart is open again. What was once closed has now bloomed and is ready to be touched and loved. So to answer your question I kissed you so show you how much I trust you and love you. So it's my turn now to ask you: Aya do you forgive me and will you come with me?" and with that he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her once more.

This time he took more liberties and pressed his lips harder. He caressed her back, though his hands were shaking slightly, and with one free hand his fingers travelled lightly up and down the middle of her spine. Then once again, just as before, he make out a light emanating from behind his closed eyelids. He could feel her lips once again become almost softer under his touch and warmth was emanating from her body.

Soon the light grew so bright that it was bright white and burned his eyes. This forced him to release his mouth from hers and he stood back with his arm up as it protected his field of vision. From what he could tell, Aya was at the center of bright orb. It enveloped her like a cocoon and from what he could tell she was undergoing some sort of transformation.

But into what he didn't know…

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and just to let you know that it will take me a little while to post the next. Thanks :)**


	16. Cocoon

**My apologies to all of my readers for leaving you on the hook. I lost someone very close to me very suddenly a few months ago and have not been able to write. It was very difficult and I know that once I've started back I'll be able to continue and finish what I started. Thanks to all of those who continue to read and to those new readers that latch on. :) Enjoy**

* * *

Cocoon

After a few moments the hot, white glow slowly dimmed like a candle burning the last of its wick and when Razer's eyes finally adjusted to the change, he could only make out a limp mass curled up on the ground. He squinted hard and realized that it was Aya…or was it?

"Aya! Are you all right?" he called out as he ran to her side and slid to the ground to turn her over.

But when he got there, he realized that she was completely naked. But not a "naked" that he expected for her plasticized vestments had disappeared; her skin was now…real flesh, soft and a pale, mint green. Her hair, now long, lay out around her in a fantastic entanglement of pure whiteness like new-fallen snow over the emerald grass resulting in the most breathtaking vision that he had ever seen. She resembled one of the fair folk of his childhood tales as she lay so still, except for the slight rise and fall of her chest and the breath that escaped between her slightly opened lips.

"_Oh my Grotz she's breathing! She's a…alive_!" Razer thought and he was so startled by the revelation that he jumped back and just starred with his mouth agape. This was beyond his comprehension and when he realized that he was staring at Aya's naked body, he blushed and turned around in a flash.

"Aya. Aya! Wake up Aya," he called hoping that just the sound of his voice would rouse her from her slumber.

And when he heard a slight moan from behind, he closed his eyes and exhaled a sigh of relief that it had worked.

"Aya? Are you awake?"

"Huh? Yes. Yes I am. Razer is that you?"

He simply nodded.

"Razer why won't you turn around?" she pleaded with him and he could tell from the strain in her voice that she actually sounded scared.

"Aya, listen to me very carefully and answer all of my questions. Aya can you sit up please and tell me what you see?" his voice was calm given the current circumstances.

Aya did as she was told and sat up. But when her hair got caught under her arm, she let out a small squeal and covered her hand with her mouth. Then her eyes widened when she could feel her own tender, skin. She began to frantically probe her face with her fingers and when she reached her scalp touched her own soft, hair. She let her fingers trail down the stands ever so slowly from the top of her head down the side of her face to pool of locks gathered around her. This was the moment, when her eyes travelled down to look at her chest and she realized that she was nude in the middle of the field with Razer just a few feet away. Now it was her time to blush and she felt her cheeks get warm for the first time in her known existence. It was a wondrous feeling. Exciting and yet frightening at the same time. Then as she looked back up toward her Red Lantern hero once more she sensed the warmth change and travel elsewhere.

First it filled her chest like the heated oxygen in a hot-air balloon. It grew warmer and stronger, larger and more intense with every breath she took. Next it travelled to pit of her stomach where it lingered and created its own tingling, fluttering sensation in her insides. Finally it moved southward once again to the warm, center between her legs. This time the heat intensified to new heights and she swore she could feel the release of moisture from inside her. Her immediate reaction was then to cover her breasts with one arm and her femininity with the other.

"Uh Aya? Are you all right?"

"Y…yes I think so. Razer what happened TO ME!?" she screamed and tried to get up to head towards him only to collapse under new, unused human legs.

When he heard her fall, Razer bit his lip and cursed as he knew he had to help her regardless of her naked state and his embarrassment. So he turned, rose to his feet and as he walked over to her, removed his tunic revealing his wonderfully sculpted torso.

At this sight Aya's eyes grew wide and she turned her head away quickly as she blushed once again from seeing his now partially-naked form and wondering at the same time what he was about to do.

When he reached her side, he avoided he gaze as he handed her the covering and said very matter-of-factly, "Here. Put this on. We'll head to the ship and find you something more appropriate later."

"Oh. Thank you Razer. That is very kind," was all that she could manage as she pushed her arms through the sleeves and avoided looking directly into his eyes in case he could read her most mortifying thoughts.

"Can you walk?"

Aya just shook her head to indicate that she couldn't.

"Well then I guess I'll have to carry you," and in one swift, nimble motion Razer swept her up into his arms in the bridal style.

As he carried her toward the Interceptor he realized that all of the Manhunters that had accompanied her now lay in limp piles on the ground, unable to neither move nor take direction now that their commander was in effect out of commission as well.

Aya's arms were wrapped around his neck and he could feel her gaze upon him as he strode across the field.


	17. Re-Aquaintance

**Just wanted to say thank you to those who commented and sent me messages of condolences and support. Since then I've been able to write with a lot of fervour and I was able to complete yet another chapter that I hope you will all enjoy. So here you go and please keep the comments and reviews coming. **

* * *

**Re- acquaintance**

"Razer who was this 'Sean' she spoke of?" this time her voice was meek and she refused once more to look directly at him.

"Wha…uh…he was her life mate. He was her husband. He died some years ago and she felt a similar loss to what I felt when I lost Illana," Razer's voice quivered as he only dared to look down at her through hooded eyes.

"I see. So she bore no ill will; she was not angry at him for leaving her; nor did she display any pain for her loss. Why is that?" again her voice was soft as if she were entering the cage of a wild animal.

"Well, I guess as time passed, her heart healed and she forgave him for leaving her all alone."

"I don't understand how the passing of seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months and years could help ease the pain. Please help me understand this Razer?"

"Why? Why are you so interested in Glory? Please let's not talk ill of the dead Aya when her body has not been laid to rest," and this time Razer's gaze met hers and it was filled with the pain of the loss of his friend.

Aya could tell that her prying was hurting him, but she was desperate for the knowledge she sought and needed answers to the strange feelings that were stirring inside her. So she decided to pursue it a little further.

"I'm sorry Razer. I don't mean to be insensitive. I'm more curious about her circumstances than she herself. So if you could please answer just this one question then I promise I won't push the issue," and as her eyes met his, Razer's heart melted and he resolved to answer.

"Well, because it just dulls after a while. At first you feel like you can't breathe, you can't think, you simply can't function, but then as time passes everything resettles and you can do all of those things once again. Simply put: your heart heals."

This time Aya looked up at him with the same childlike innocence and asked, "But what if you are not organic and are missing a heart. What _can_ you do to heal?"

"But Aya you have a heart…now that is. And you did before…well…before this change. You had a heart and you had a soul otherwise you would not have felt the pain that I so insensitively caused you," and as he said that a tear formed in his right eye, which he quickly wiped with the back his fist before she could notice.

But it was too late. She had noticed and again she felt a strange sensation in her chest: a painful twinge. Then she could swear that she was leaking from her own eyes as she put her hand to her right cheek and felt _her own tears!_ To be sure they were hers she put both hands to her cheeks this time, wiped and hesitantly tasted the salty liquid left on her fingers. Yes there was no doubt about it. She was crying! This was just more proof that she was human now beyond a doubt. Then inexpectantly she giggled to herself.

"What in the world is so funny Aya!" Razer inquired with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Oh…what….oh I'm sorry. It's just…well…here look for yourself," and she raised her chin to show him her damp cheeks and wet palms.

"Aya are you crying?"

"Yes. Yes I guess I am. Isn't that just wonderful!" and she beamed the brightest smile that he had ever seen her two lips make and once again his heart was warmed to the point that he just had to pause to take her all in.

At this point they had reached the ship and when the docking bay doors opened, Razer was torn from his thoughts of Aya and began walking up the ramp to the docking bay. Once on a level plain he gently placed her down on a bench and went to seek Kilowog and Hal. However, before he could reach the exit, Kilowog burst into the room.

"Razer buddy. You lil' red devil! You did it! The Manhunters just stopped. All of a suddin' it was like their batteries all went…well…dead!" and the he picked him up in a big bear hug practically breaking a rib.

"Kilo…Kilo…Kilowog please put ME DOWN!"

"Oh sorry man. I was just so excited that I didn't know what to do with myself. So what happened out there? There was this bright blast of light and then…" but before he could finish his sentence, something moved in the corner of his eye and then he saw her.

"Razer what…no who is that?!" he said while point to Aya.

"Now Kilowog I will answer all of your questions once Hal gets here and we head to the infirmary. Can you contact him for me please?"

"Sorry…huh? What did ya just say?" he stumbled as he looked at Razer confused.

"I said '_can you call Hal please?'_ " but this time Razer placed his hands on Kilowog's forearms and looked right into his eyes in order to get his complete attention.

"Oh yeah. Sure Red. Just gimme a sec okay," then he turned to look more closely at Aya as he contacted Hal with his ring.

Once he was done he turned back and hooked his arm around Razer's as he forcefully pulled him to the side to ask, "Uh buddy, whose the half-naked chick sittin' in our docking bay?"

But before Razer could open his mouth, Aya piped up instead and very sweetly said, "Hi Kilowog."

"Do I know you?" he asked and with more introspection and a narrowing of his eyes Kilowog recognized her.

"Oh my Grotz! Razer is that…AYA?!" his jaw dropping in the process as he shook his friend by his shoulders.

Razer then carefully removed his hands one by one and in his most monotone voice said, "Yes Kilowog its Aya," and then he rolled his eyes at his density.

Then Kilowog peeked over Razer's shoulder to steal another glance as Aya smiled and waved back at him with her fingers. He quickly returned to face his friend and then asked, "What happened to her Razer? She looks…different. It might be just me but she looks 'softa'."

"That's because she's is 'softer' you dolt! She's organic now man…Jeez!" and Razer raised his arms in complete frustration.

But before he could chastise his companion more, Hal entered the room with a complete look of concern on his face.

"Razer I need a de-briefing immediately and we need to discuss arrangements for Glory's body. I'm so sorry that these happened, but take solace in the fact that those Manhunter bastards are just large heaps of scrap metal at the moment. Now let's…"

"Sorry to interrupt Hal but there is another thing we need ta talk 'bout right now."

And with a look of pure confusion on his face Hal responded, "But what impossibly be more important than…"

Then Razer took his superior by the shoulders and very slowly turned him around to face Aya on the bench.

"What the Fff…"

"HAL! That's Aya!" Razer screamed before Hal's profanity could be completed.

"Aya but how? Why? What happened to her?"

"That's what I want to know. So I need to take her to the infirmary right away and run some scans. Can the other items wait until I get her settled?" Razer asked with a pleading look on his face and when Hal seemed to hesitate he quickly added in a whisper, "Look Hal she's frightened and I don't want a repeat of what happened with the Manhunters so please. Can it wait?"

"Yeah…yes sure. Of course it can. Please go ahead. Kilowog and I will be waiting in the briefing room when you're done," and with a solid smack on Razer's shoulder, Hal motioned for Kilowog to follow him with a tilt of his head and they both turned to exit the room.

When it was just the two of them left, Aya finally spoke up to ask Razer, "They're afraid of me aren't they?"

"No. Of course not. Why would you say that?"

"Because I could see it in their eyes. I remember when I was an AI I could detect heartbeat fluctuations and the most minute eye dilation when I knew someone was lying, or afraid or feeling passion. But now with all of that gone there was something else that gave me the same feeling. I could 'sense' if you will what they felt, and they felt afraid of me," and with that she raised her hands to her face to cover her eyes as she began to weep.

In seconds Razer bridged the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her. Then in a gentle, soothing voice said, "Aya they're not afraid of you. Yes they are afraid, but it's not you, it's what has happened to you. It's the change that they are uncertain of and frankly can you blame them? Remember that the last time you went through a change…well..you tried to kill us. So please Aya please stop crying, cause I can't bear to see you like this," and then he released her just enough so that he could tip her chin up with fingers and look deeply into her eyes.


End file.
